Tense Relations
by Silvre and Vulpi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT 10/28/15: Shh...no saying anything. I have not told Silvre about my plan to update ALL our former chapters yet.**

_I am Silvre and you amazingly awesomely clicked on this story. I have decided that you are awesomely Prussia (yes, Prussia is now an adjective.) This is our first time writing something that other people can freely see. Hopefully, it won't be un-awesomely awful, but you know, it's all good. If you decide you love it and thinks it's absolutely, awesomely, squeal-worthy, and I now adore you. Anyway, yeah, ummmm, you can read now if you want and read my nonsense...yeah..._

**Well, hi there whoever has decided to awesomely read this! I'm Vulpi as you already know...uhhhh, so this is also _my _first time writing a Hetalia fanfiction, so hope you like it. Yeah. Ha det!**

All characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya and not to us, because after all, we weren't very good at history back in 2007, so it couldn't have been us who created it...

Ludwig's PoV

He couldn't believe that it was actually today. After all, there were 364 other days that it could be, so why today, of all times? He could already feel the old rumors spin around him once again, uncovering a maelstrom of feelings that threatened to bring back the thoughts of his past.

He had no one to talk to in middle school. They had all feared him and he could not pick up his courage to try to start his own conversation; to make friends. He could only continue to act like the tough person he was supposed to be, the son of a top ranking general. But he wasn't like his brother at all. Not so flamboyant or ignorant or hasty. Not quite as skilled. So some even doubted they were related at all.

In Ludwig's mind, it would be so easy to be Gilbert, having his own crowd, taking in his own self-proclaimed awesomeness. His father had told him that at this legendary military academy he would be paired up with his future master, someone with the royal blood of kingdoms; the children of the wealthy. He would be their servant, butler, whatever they assigned him to be, but nonetheless he would serve them. Ludwig sighed, for he could only hope that his future master would not cringe from him and go out of his way to avoid him.

Just like so many had done before.

* * *

Gilbert's PoV

He stared at his brother who seemed to be lost in thought once again, Gilbert's crimson red eyes practically burning a hole through him. Ludwig was trying so hard to look confident but he ended up emitting just an apprehensive aura, and Gilbert, if he wanted, could totally be bursting out in his awesome laughter by now. But he had promised himself that he would be supportive and not make fun of his brother, at least not as much as usual. However, Gilbert decided to clap Ludwig so hard on his back that his usually stonewall brother actually jumped.

"West," he practically shouted, "Don't be nervous, come on! Your awesomely awesomest brother will get the most awesome academy life in the whole awesome universe, you know." Ludwig just glared at him and stood up, towering over him.

"Huh. Well, you know your partner won't be that bad right? Unless you get Elizabeta, of course! She is, after all, totally un-awesome. " Ludwig just grumbled.

"Whatever. We have to go, anyway. Hurry up."

Gilbert could only stare at his brother in mock horror. "That's all you say to my awesome speech?!" But Ludwig was right, he had to go and escort his friend Francis to school as well. And he, of course, was going to be the awesomest escort possible.

* * *

Felicia's PoV

"Do you know what day it is?", she shrieked. Felicia had wanted this day to come so long ago.

"What?" her sister mumbled back matter-of-factly. Wasn't she excited at all?

"The selection! We get to find out our partners!", she shouted. Felicia was practically glowing from happiness. Then her sister shot straight up, eyes wide, looking at Felicia as if her beloved sister had just shot her.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say what I think you - it's the SELECTION? So soon?", Lovina yelled in shock. "You know what, if I get that Spanish tomato bastard as my partner I'll quit being princess and go start a pasta restaurant!" Felicia's sister had turned the color of a fresh tomato that was going to explode any moment.

Felicia, of course, quickly assured Lovi that the chances of that happening were at a minimum and that the selectors would fit their own personalities with a _suitable_ partner. That is, to Felicia there would be no one less suitable than Antonio; she believed he and her sister would be partnered. She giggled at her thoughts as her sister glared at her. "You were thinking something weren't you?" Lovina growled, tackling her with a pillow.

"I. WILL. NOT. HAVE. HIM. AS. MY. PARTNER." Her twin practically spat out every word.

"Oh, but we'll never know if we don't go," Felicia practically sang, pointing at the door. "Now come on. Let's move it already!"

Her sister grunted but quickly went to get ready.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Oh my God! I almost forgot, how could I!" Bella thought, as she rushed to prepare for the choosing of partners. Honestly, she had absolutely no clue who would be chosen as her partner, but to her, surprise was always fun. Not that she wasn't curious. Most people were, and she was no exception. She ran up the steps of the fancy marble staircase leading upstairs, and burst into her room, seating herself on the bed and peering out the window at the castle garden. Sure, she wouldn't be able to visit home too often once she started attending the fabled academy, but it was a much needed escape from the daily princess life that kept her oft confined to the kingdom premises. It was fun to explore and to try new things, especially things such as food.

As Bella rummaged around in her wardrobe searching for the prettiest and most formal of her dresses to wear for the event, she couldn't help but hear a voice sounding from the other room. It was her brother, Lars, talking with a very angry Vash. Her cousin was fretting about the many dangers that being with a stranger could bring to his dear adopted sister Lilli. "Those super jerks! If they dare touch my sister, I'll have them know where I got my archery trophies from!", he fumed, making Bella stifle a laugh. She smiled her signature cat-like smile to herself and decided that she would wait for the others downstairs. There was no rush, after all.

It was merely the start of her time at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE 10/29/15: Silvre has been notified so now, look forward to reboots of every single chapter. I hate to admit that this will delay Chapter 11, but hopefully the real plot can be hinted at after the updates. Some parts of the story were quite silly originally, after all.**

**Hi again. There's nothing much to say for this chapter, besides the fact that Silvre wrote basically everything except part of Mattie and Ludwig's PoV. And she did a super awesome job too!**

_HEI! I hope you liked the first chapter! Hope this one won't disappoint. I will be quiet now so that you can read. As you can see I am strongly resisting the urge to babble for another few paragraphs. :)_

If everything in Hetalia belonged to us instead of Hidekazu Himaruya, we'd have one heck of a time with adding in shipping hints.

* * *

Mattie's PoV

Mattie fought the urge to hurry back home. With her cousin Amelia refusing to stop munching on her infinite stock of hot dogs, she had been quite literally dragged to school. She didn't believe that it would make much of a difference if she even came or not. After all, she was practically invisible, but Amelia had reminded her that today was the selection, and how could she not go to such an important event? Mattie trembled unsteadily on her feet. How would her partner even see her when she was almost one-hundred percent genuinely invisible? While doubting whether she could muster up the courage to even properly greet her partner, Mattie bit back the urge to burst into tears right then and there. Suddenly, she saw a shadow plow into Amelia and proceeded to step some few inches backward in surprise.

"Amelia, how the hell could you forget? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCORT ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ESCORT MEANS?" The bushy-eyebrowed blonde who the mystery attacker turned out to be was Arthur, her somewhat of an acquaintance. His face had turned completely scarlet red, but Amelia just blinked back blankly.

"What are you talking about? I told you I had to go to this huge hot dog sale! I thought you knew." She retorted innocently. Mattie could only watch them with frustration as they exchanged their own insults back and forth. Arthur turned to her. "I suppose that you get your partner today too, Mattie. Good luck, I suppose. You better hope that you don't get one that's as useless as this bloody git." _Weren't the selectors supposed to _match _personalities? _Mattie mused. _What happened here?_

Arthur glared at Amelia, his fury obvious. But she was too busy having her fifth hot dog since breakfast.

The speakers rang out just as Arthur was about to let loose a long string of rather inappropriate vocabulary. "All first years are to go to the gym to get their partners. You are expected to arrive in 5 minutes sharp."

Mattie laughed nervously. "I guess that means me as well." Dodging her future classmates, she quickly fled into the gym.

* * *

Lovina's PoV

She felt her fury bubble up inside her, and there was a pretty good chance she would explode at any moment. "Someone remind me why the hell that tomato bastard is sitting next to us!" If that bastard touched her little sister, let's just say that he wouldn't last a minute longer.

Unfortunately, Lovina never got far enough to cause any harm to him, as the announcer called for everyone's attention.

"As you well know, today every attendant is getting their partner. Please listen carefully and find your partner as soon as you are called." Of course, all Lovina could think about was who she _didn't_ want to be paired with.

"First pair...Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Lovina Vargas…" _Oh look at that fucking rotten luck I have why did I get put with the tomato bastard of all people, _she murmured to herself. Lovina nearly lost it completely as Antonio tapped her lightly and she tackled the idiot Spaniard who was grinning from ear to ear. She not very discreetly glared daggers that could have actually hit Antonio in the face.

"You fucking BASTARD! DID YOU HACK THE SCHOOL'S COMPUTERS? DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS? WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE FU-" Her next words were muffled because her oh-so-sweet sister had ran in to stop her. "Lovina, maybe we shouldn't be doing this here. People are staring." Felicia whispered to her still silently fuming sister. A tall German blond silently stood at her side. "Who the _hell _are _you_?", Lovina proceeded to ask, almost to her breaking point. "Uh. I'm Felicia's….partner," the blond answered hesitantly.

"I told you to call me Feli, Ludwig, and I can call you Luddy. We can have pet names and everything!" Felicia beamed. At this point Lovina completely passed out, and Antonio caught her just in time. "I'm taking her to the nurse," he whispered quietly as if she was just sleeping.

* * *

Ludwig's PoV

Ludwig stared at the Italian sisters in awe. "Talk about opposites. It's even crazier than me and Gilbert," he thought. Although, he simply refused to let anyone call him pet names, or the other way around. "I apologize Felicia, but I've told you no already," he replied in response to Felicia's little comment. He noticed Antonio carrying Lovina away, bridal style, and decided he might as well take chances.

"Uh, Antonio, are you guys dating?", he mumbled softly, not sure whether Lovina would suddenly wake up and try to kill him as well. Antonio just grinned slyly and laughed in his weird way. "Fusosososo! No, not yet-!" He then hurried towards the nurse's office with Lovina in tow.

Ludwig felt a faint tug on his shirt and turned to find Felicia peering up at him. "Did you forget about me?", she asked with a hint of sadness, hazel eyes staring up at him expectantly. He was about to answer when the familiar sound of his brother snapped his head back up.

"Hey West, I awesomely skipped class to meet your partner! And such a cutie too, would you look at that!" Gilbert shouted loudly so that probably everyone in the gym could hear him. Francis ran after him, angry.

"We were supposed to get away with it this time, remember?", Francis practically shouted in response, inadvertently notifying any teachers that may have been standing around.

"Francis, you idiot! You just had to give away our plan!" Gilbert growled to his friend. He couldn't have his new partner get them in trouble right away. The Bad Friends Trio was to have a legacy, after all.

Leading Felicia away from the commotion, Ludwig and she quickly ended up outside.

"Oh look!" Felicia said happily. "Ve, what a beautiful ravishing gorgeously awesome pretty day!", she yelled all at once into the cool, open air. "We should go and find our friends and eat lunch together, Luddy!", she squealed, running off and dragging him with her back into the school.

* * *

Mattie's PoV

Oh, Mattie was nervous all right. And in all honesty, she had the full right to be. When her partner turned out to be the notorious Ivan Braginski, she could feel all her veins slowly turn to ice. The boy towered over her, and his hair was almost completely white, as if snow had perpetually fallen on his head. She had heard the numerous rumors that he was a delinquent and a part of gangs, but somehow, he had still gotten into this school.

"I'm your partner, Ivan Braginski," he had said at the Selection, but otherwise, he remained silent until now. "You are Maddie, da?"

"Y-yes." she replied, unable to think of what else to say with Ivan's intimidating aura making her tremble uncontrollably. This was the one time she did wish no one could see her. _Maple,_ she thought, _they must've r-really skimped on checking for pairing…issues. _She could almost swear that the giant in front of her would not get along with her timid and almost transparent personality.

Mattie turned at the sound of Felicia and Bella yelling for her attention.

"Mattie, we were looking for you. And look at your partner, he's scary!", commented the little Italian princess next to what she inferred was her partner, a rather intimidating person himself. She glanced quickly at her own Russian partner to see if he was mad at Felicia's description of him. She couldn't tell.

"Yeah, I guess." she murmured quietly. Bella ran up to her quickly. "Oh, hello!" Mattie waved back to her. "Mattie, right? From the Canadian provinces."Look who turned out to my partner! Isn't it so great?" Lars, from what Mattie knew from the news was her brother, stood indifferently at her side. She was surprised, partners were not usually related. Lars looked at Mattie sympathetically. He leaned toward her slightly and whispered, "You know, you better watch out for his sister. Try to stay alive." Mattie shivered at his message. _His sister? Surely she couldn't be quite as scary as he himself…._

"The rest of day will be used to get to know your partner. Please treasure this time as classes will start formally tomorrow," the announcer blared.

"Luddy, let's go outside!" Felicia squealed, and the German looked to her, sighing.

"Alright! We're going to go and explore." Bella pranced to the doorway with her brother in tow.

Mattie herself turned back to Ivan. "S-so," she stammered. "S-should I be a-avoiding your sister b-by any chance?"

She stared in surprise as Ivan looked on with a mixture of sadness for her and terror himself. "Look, I'm sorry about my sister….and you probably heard the rumors."

Suddenly, Mattie could feel the embarrassment flood onto her face. How could she believe such rumors? She had judged him even before she knew his name. "I-I'm sorry," she tried to apologize.

Confusion swept over Ivan's face, "What are you talking about? Everyone does that. It's fine. But please do look out for Natalia." The tall student looked slightly unnerved.

"So, you didn't take over your last school, where everyone obeyed your every wish and command? You're not part of the mafia? You won't eat me alive?" Mattie whispered quietly in a rush of air. She couldn't stop the onslaught of questions in her mind.

A shadow of a bemused smile passed his face. "I believe not." She felt intense relief. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE 10/29/15: Yes! Another chapter ready to go!**

_Hi people of the awesome universe! This is Silvre with a new hopefully fabulously awesome chapter that is absolutely 100% squeal worthy. ;) I won't continue to write a full essay of author's notes because I have nothing to say and also because I'm stuffing my face with candy. If you don't know already, it's really super duper hard to type while trying to enjoy a perfectly wonderful packet of m&amp;ms that you're stuffing in your face along with a couple of chocolate bars. Not all at once though, that wouldn't taste so awesome. :P Ok now...HA DET!_

**Hei readers! Hopefully you had a fun Halloween! I'm actually going to eat more candy today than yesterday :P**

**Anyway we were thinking about writing a Halloween story but decided not to because we couldn't find the official costumes at all! (Does anyone know where to find the Halloween comic? Or if it's even released?)**

**So instead we ended up finalizing this and Silvre wrote part of Chapter Four. You can most likely already tell what our writing styles are like, huh? x) Oh and if my French is absolutely terrible please tell me!**

**NOW I WILL STOP BABBLING SO YOU CAN READ THE CHAPTER**

Hetalia belongs to Dark Lord Hidekaz Himaruya, not us mere peasants. ;P

* * *

Gilbert's PoV

All Gilbert could hear at the moment was the totally un-awesome yelling of his new homeroom teacher. Sadly, Francis had ruined their perfectly awesome plan at the drop of a hat. And of course, another totally un-awesome thing, second years _actually_ had class on the first day. Who had class on the first day? That was supposed to be sit there and play pranks and chill time. Something felt different right now, anyway. His classmates were somehow tense and the air in the classroom was slightly heated. Gilbert had the feeling he had missed out an awesome duel.

"Your attention please, future classmates, it is your awesome new classmate speaking-" He was cut off abruptly by Francis, who clamped a hand over his mouth.

"_Mon dieu! _Are you crazy Gilbert? You know if we get in trouble again, we get lunch detention and you know those _excellent_ 60 minutes are supposed to be used to flirt to those beautiful _mademoiselles_!"

"Francis, is that ALL you ever think about?" Gilbert laughed obnoxiously, instantly over his shock.

"The French empire is the amazing place of _l'amour_, non?" Francis winked, and Gilbert, the usually annoying one, tried to shut him up. But luckily, and in a way, non-luckily, at that moment, the teacher of this certain class had arrived.

"Attention everyone. ATTENTION - YOU BRATS!", shouted Gilbert's teacher in an extremely un-awesome way that for some reason all the teachers had done before. What was up with them?

"We are to learn and get along within this classroom, understood? UNDERSTOOD?" All the students nodded in quiet agreement.

Gilbert turned to the raven-haired boy sitting next to him. "Kiku, do you have any idea what's going on? The teacher's acting _so _un-awesomely, with all his shouting. It was ok this morning, and like now, the whole atmosphere is freaking un-awesome!"

"Did you not know, Gilbert-san? You are usually the most interested in these sorts of things. It is everywhere on the news. The kingdoms and the royal families; they are in conflict once again. Especially those that….have history." He paused for a moment, whether reminiscing on what he had been taught or waiting for Gilbert to answer he did not know.

"Really?" Gilbert let a small chuckle escape. "What's it been, the millionth time? I should totally go help Toni and the others though, he needs the awesome me as backup."

Kiku sighed. "If you want to. But I think it best not to get involved in these things. I heard that it was serious. After all, it is our families who are primarily involved, not we ourselves."

"What_ever, _Gilbert the awesome is still going to help out his bud! Seriously, though, why did they start fighting in the first place?" He inquired.

Before Kiku had the chance to properly answer, for the third time this day everyone was interrupted by the teacher's shouting.

"MR. KARPUSI, WHEN DID I EVER STATE THAT CATS WERE ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL?" The teacher's face had scrunched up into an un-awesome scowl as he jerked his head toward the brown haired student sitting behind Gilbert.

He, who had been sleeping, was (quite rudely, Gilbert had to say) jolted awake. On his head was a small grey kitten who had been dozing off as well, and had let out a loud "meow" at the teacher's voice.

"Sorry..." The laid-back student mumbled before stashing the kitten, not very discreetly at all, in his bookbag space and falling back asleep, head on his desk.

_I have to say, that guy is the most unlike Hercules I have ever seen. Whatever on earth were his parents thinking?_, Gilbert thought to himself.

* * *

Lovina's PoV

She felt the urge to throttle the bastard Spaniard peering at her over her own head. She knew she had fainted but he had absolutely no need to get within a 10 mile radius of her. Who the hell did he think he was? She was more than capable to look after herself.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing. Here?", she uttered coldly. Every head in the infirmary turned her way. Including the tomato bastard's. Well, the former would be ok, she never went to the nurse that much anyway.

She sprang from the bed she was laying on and ran down the halls like a bloodhound trying to find her sister. The Spaniard sprinted closely behind. Whispers followed them down the hall, she caught phrases and bits.

"Did you hear? The empires called war on each other. It's for real this time."

"No way…."

"Like, c'mon though, I'd say they're totally messing around…."

"Everyone's taking sides…."

"Dudes, I can't believe this...!"

Lovina turned to the idiot tomato bastard. "You know what? You better not have dragged Felicia into this 'war' or I will drag you to _fucking hell_!"

He grinned back in a confused way that was making her already short fuse even shorter. "What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure everyone was kidding. It's like a game we play." He flashed her a smile as if that made everything true. She fought the urge to slam him into the rows of lockers behind him.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out," Lovina whispered under her breath. The important thing was to find her dear sister, not to beat the shit out of this waste of time. Racing through the halls, she finally found Feli with Bella, Lars, and her new partner, whoever he was. Her eyes narrowed automatically, she was quite sure that Bella was Lars's sister. "Felicia, what are you doing?", she asked cautiously, keeping her eyes on the enemy. _When did she choose a side?,_ she thought abruptly. _What could she do? Between the choice of the other very suspicious people and the damn tomato bastard, she had to choose the fucking annoying one._ If she already chose a side, whether or not that side was annoying, she would have to stick to it.

Lovina turned back to her sister. "Don't you know that the kingdoms have declared war again? Including your friend and this bastard over here. Maybe we should, you know, _choose a side_." She shot a sideways glance at Antonio.

Feli looked hesitantly from side to side. She felt awful for making her beloved sister choose but what could she do? The ship already set sail.

"I suppose I must ask Luddy," she began.

Lovina interrupted. "The royal chooses for the pair, Felicia, during imminent conflict. Please just choose quickly."

Feli looked uncomfortable, and she felt a stab of guilt.

"Very well, I choose Toni's side." she murmured.

And so, they were stuck with that darned Spaniard, just like that. _What the hell sort of witchcraft did he use on Felicia? _She felt absolutely murderous. Glaring at the Spaniard, she turned around to face her partner.

Forcing out a chuckle, he injected, "Please, everything's just a joke. Don't take it too seriously." He stared at her, smiling from ear to ear, and practically sang, "Lovi, but even if this is a joke, it's absolutely wonderful to know that you'll be on my side." He beamed.

She felt the urge to slap the tomato bastard. Plus, Lovina still felt uneasy and had the nagging feeling that it was for real this time. No jokes. Better be safe than sorry.

* * *

Kiku's PoV

"Whew", Kiku thought to himself. He had survived that extremely stressful first block class. He glanced at the piece of paper containing his schedule which he had fished out of his pocket. "Looks like I have Culinary Arts next," he muttered. Now if the young Asian student had focused more on where he was walking now instead of where he was supposed to be going, he would have realized that he had passed the 100's hall where his next class was at. The loud ring of the bell sounded next to him, suddenly, and only then Kiku realized that he had walked all the way to the 300's. "Oh, fuck this," he cursed to himself in Japanese, as he turned and immediately ran back in the right direction. He felt a hot rush come through him as he was tardy on the first day and ran faster, arriving at the entrance to the classroom. Before something, well someone, hit him in the face. _Oh, how cliche…._

"So sorry." Kiku's Greek partner apologized. "I didn't see you coming." Kiku nodded and stood up, head spinning, taking in the sight. All faces had turned to look at him. And his classmates were in quite hilarious positions. There was a pretty curly- brown-haired girl poised with a frying pan in her hands, as if about to hit someone. In another corner of the room, a blonde-haired young man with enormous eyebrows was force feeding another student with burnt scones. A girl who looked almost identical to the other was next to the counter pouring gobs of maple syrup on - _was that a French baguette?_

Of course, all Kiku focused on was the fact that he had just embarrassed himself in front of the whole class, and his partner. He felt his cheeks grow hot as the teacher marched up to him, surely he would get detention in this strict academy.

"Mr. Honda, as you can see, class has already started. Is there any reason as to why you are late?"


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE 10/29/15: May I simply skip the update labels from here on forth?**

**I'm sorry I barely did anything for this chapter! All the credit goes to my awesomely Prussia friend Silvre, once again! I'll help more, my writer's block is gone, though! (All I did was merely Bella's PoV. It's so short, sorry! Hopefully Ch 5 will make up for it and more, hehe.)**

_Hei everyone. This is Silvre. Sorry it's been so long but we've been busy...I hope this isn't too boring...I'm keeping it short 'cuz I'm amazingly tired but thanks for reading... :)_

Do we really need to restate this? I mean, obviously Hetalia was created by a mangaka, and that is certainly not something we are.

* * *

Ludwig's PoV

Lovina quickly led he and the others who had promptly chosen their 'side' skillfully away. Though Ludwig had not known his delicate and quite cheerful little Italian partner for long, he could already feel her misery flowing off her in waves. To choose between a friend and a sibling, he knew, was a hard decision, so of course, he did not blame her in the least for her decision. Things were now complicated, and it was only the third day of school. Although Antonio may have insisted that this whole situation was a mere hoax, there was no telling what this could lead to. Lovina may have had a harsh tongue and a rather rude attitude, but he doubted she would be anywhere near dumb or naive. If she had taken this little "prank" seriously, then this would probably lead to somewhere. Ludwig shuddered slightly at the possibility of a full divide in the school, but quickly shoved away the thought. How could he worry now? His partner should and will be his first priority, nothing else.

Behind him, Ludwig heard a slight sniffle. Tears glittered in Felicia's hazel eyes, and threatened to fall at once. Panic washed over him. With a completely minimal experience with the female population, he had no idea how to help. Fortunately he at least knew that there was no way he could allow his partner to make a scene in the hallway after she had already decided where her support for the war lay. He swept her up quickly, and jogged carefully to the nurse's office, taking special consideration as to not jostle the distressed girl. Two footsteps echoed behind them, confirming that Antonio and Lovina followed. Swiftly entering the nurse's office, without hesitation he set Felicia with care on one of the empty beds. He didn't want to hurt the small, delicate girl anymore than she already had.

Felicia sniffled, " Luddy, I - what do I do?" Sobs racked her fragile frame, and Ludwig froze, not knowing how to handle the situation. He had not read any manuals or books on how to deal with sensitive Italian princesses. He gave her a small hug, hoping that it would work as he had nothing left up his sleeve.

Antonio spoke softly.

"It's ok, Felicia! Everything will be back to normal after I help clear things up. There's not going to be a war." He put up a convincing look and smiled slightly to reassure her. When Ludwig turned around, he was shocked to see Lovina's eye's fill slightly with tears.

"Oh Felicia, I'm so sorry. But I had to. If it really is a fucking joke that was set up, no one'll get away with it unless hell freezes over," she murmured slightly more calmly than usual to her sister. Ludwig stared in awe at the different person in front of him even with the additional cussing.

Felicia had stayed silent throughout their apologizes. She hesitated for a few moments. "I-It's ok. It'll be fine, right Lovi? Right, Luddy?"

"Of course, Felicia. Of course." He reassured.

Felicia's tears reappeared and her calm she had tried so hard to keep shattered. "My friend hates me and my partner won't even call me a nickname," she wailed. "I don't even know if I have any friends left, Mattie's probably going to help Bella as well." She broke down in sobs and Lovina flashed a glare in Ludwig's direction.

"Felici - Feli, I mean, it's ok. You have friends. I'm your friend. It'll be ok." He spoke quickly and was unused to the nickname that came from his mouth. But Ludwig realized that he liked the feeling of having a nickname to call someone, a type of familiarity he never had with anyone besides family. "It'll be ok," he repeated quietly. Felicia mustered up a smile and Ludwig felt the world in motion again. Letting go of the breath he had unknowingly held, he guided Felicia through the rest of the campus, being careful to avoid Bella, Vash, and anyone else that he suspected might've been on their side.

* * *

Antonio's PoV

He should have been in the cafeteria with Lovina, Felicia, and Ludwig. But he couldn't. The younger princess was still as fragile as porcelain, even if Ludwig had taken extra care to cheer her up. And of course, Lovina was still a ticking atomic bomb but hid it well. He knew her well enough to know when he walked her home as an escort, there would be a hell of a explosion.

Lars had to be kidding when he said his family had already declared war. And on Antonio's empire, his allies as well! There was no way it could be this serious. Some people were just stubborn, a nice tomato or two could do him good. Antonio mused about the idea of sending everyone a basket full of fresh tomatoes to ease relationships. Feeling childish for considering the war serious or real, he chided himself good naturedly.

Running back to eat his juicy tomatoes he had insisted upon for lunch, Antonio dashed into the cafeteria. The grand room glittered with sparkling chandeliers and there was quiet chatter all around the intricate wooden tables. The walls were covered in complicated designs, painted a warm pale golden hue. There were separate round seatings for every group and everyone was free to get up whenever they wished. Lunch consisted of whatever they wished for the day, made by own personal chefs. It was the students' only free time and they had two hours including lunch. First and second years had lunch together only for today, to get the new ones used to it. There was a slight aura of tension as Antonio entered that had not even been there the first day, but he dismissed it as excitement. His table was by a looming window that overlooked the academy rose gardens. He saw Felicia pick at her pasta quietly, peering every few seconds in the exact same direction. Ludwig looked concerned but seemed to be at conflict as what he should do. Lovi glared at Antonio as she saw him.

"What the hell did you do for so long?"

Grinning, he replied, "Just went to the bathroom. Why? You concerned?" A shove was his only answer. He liked to think it was a warm-hearted, joking thing.

* * *

Bella's PoV

Honestly, Bella didn't understand why her brother was acting the way he was. Why did she herself not even receive notice about her parents' decisions? War was a huge thing, especially in such a world where tensions had been steadily increasing since decades, even _centuries_ ago. She recalled her past history lessons, where her tutor had talked about the old wars over territory that had turned into fields of bloodshed.

The individual sectors of the world had then formed kingdoms, empires, and commonwealths, hoping to acknowledge each other as separate but on better terms. But even land, when evenly distributed, wouldn't be the only problem. That was where everything the past rulers accomplished had fallen shortsighted.

Bella wasn't really on _wonderful _terms with him anymore, but she probably could convince the stubborn Dutchman that Antonio wasn't a bad guy. "At times big brother seems to think everything is a threat to me," she thought sadly. However, as she walked down the hallway, her mind flooded with rather, the good things that she could say about Toni, fingers fiddling with the hem of her dress in anticipation.

_It just isn't like him to be so into the prospect of war. Of course I know him, and he's not the most sunny person, but he's not belligerent either. _Bella was still very baffled. For a mere second the princess thought of instead, discussing the situation with Antonio. But then there was Lovina to deal with, and she always hung around. Bella didn't know enough about this yet, not at all, and she stopped, resting for a moment against the lockers to consider the situation.

Nor did she know her brother enough, Bella realized a minute too late, as someone came sprinting urgently through the halls at record speed. "Follow me!" A familiar hand grabbed hers and she was pulled along to the resulting parade of mayhem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whew! Chapter Five is complete, and we have nearly set a record (our own record, mind you) for quick updating!**

**Luckily- or unluckily, I presume you could take it as, though of course you probably will not care- I have the most ideas I have had in a long while, so I managed to, hopefully, make up for all those times where I was too busy to work on much of the story. I do apologize that this is 90 percent filler...it will all change finally in the next chapter!**

**A side note, my writing is becoming rusty, and with the strange events going on in the story...I most likely made Bella very OOC...o-o**

_We're now on a writing spree and we both actually have time! :)_

_Vulpi is now a bomb full of amazing ideas so I don't think we'll be stopping very soon. (She did most of the PoV's, I only did one...which I feel very guilty on.) Hopefully we haven't totally lost our touch with the story with our very long vacation. It's true this one is mostly filler but we'll try to put some more conflict/action in it. We'll try to write as much as we can during our Spring Break. ;)_

_Please enjoy it to your heart's content. Happy Hetalia!_

Hetalia, as always, belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. If it didn't, then there would still be a long way to go before it fell into our own hands.

Gilbert's PoV

"...I can't believe this was just _one _un-awesome day," Gilbert muttered dejectedly. "Not like I thought this year was gonna be very awesome in the first place." He tried to pretend as if it was only mock disappointment.

"Well, any idiot can tell that you're not liking how this fighting's coming along." Francis punched him playfully in the arm.

_Sure as hell I don't._ Gilbert left that to himself and retorted, "But _you're_ probably going to ruin my awesomeness before _it _will." He crossed his arms and flashed a grin, attempting to stay his so-called awesome.

"Excuse me, _mon ami_, I am not ruining your ego, in fact, you are in the way of my plans." He said that good-humoredly, and waved his hand to indicate that he had to take his leave.

"That's-"

"Meeting up with the _mademoiselles."_ Gilbert's friend struck a fashion-pose and began to walk away.

"So un-awesome. Leaving me." Gilbert slung his book-bag carelessly over his shoulder and turned to exit as well. "Do you do anything else besides un-awesomely flirt with the girls?" In a way, he meant for only himself to hear what he was saying, as no one else was still in the halls.

It ended up that Gilbert continued taking his sweet time lingering around in the school. _To heck with bro waiting for me, it's so un-awesome to have time limits anyway, _became his mindset. Peeking in his classrooms as he passed by, Gilbert kept thinking about the fact that there was only one thing that could be done.

Even in history class- which was supposed to be "awesomely awesome"- long story short, nothing could pass simply a low degree of awesome as long as people on rival sides were in the same place at the same time. Gilbert decided he needed to meet up with both Francis and Toni soon. There was that awesome master plan that was already beginning to form in his mind.

"Gilbert. What is taking you so long? We must return with our partners, and Felicia and Francis are both waiting outside. _Move it?"_ Ludwig strode up to his brother and turned his head towards the door.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your big bro! So totally un-awesome!" Gilbert pouted. "I was gonna check out a few more things-"

"Excuse me, but please stop your usage of the 'word' un-awesome and, please, you have had time in both the morning and lunch to tour the school."

"Fine." Gilbert pretended like he did, but he didn't really mind _that _much in actuality. The albino now simply wanted time to craft his awesomely great plan of action. Wasn't like his military mind couldn't handle it, anyway.

* * *

Bella's PoV

Going home and staying home was the number one thing on Bella's to-do list. No one was like her. No one took the thought of war quite seriously enough. Not even Toni took it seriously. At least, his optimistic attitude made it seem that way. But knowing the Spaniard, he probably simply made light of the situation, as always.

Maybe it was only different for Bella. This was related to herself, it was her own brother who had started acting hateful to everyone, for goodness' sake! But really, for what reason? There didn't need to be a war to solve problems that peoples' heads couldn't handle. No, instead there had to be war between their _actual _countries with _actual _weapons, _actual _reasons, and _actual _meaning.

Bella really didn't want to think the way she did. She was usually much more optimistic, and as a princess, she was expected to help handle her own family issues, just like she would soon come to handle the issues of her country. And her brother treated her well. _Used to,_ the voice in Bella's head popped up. _Wait, did I really just think…?_

It was a long time before Bella finally returned to her castle. She had to take a public bus as both Vash and Lars had things to do (she did wonder exactly what those things were, considering the events of today) and spent 99 percent of her time on the road trying to act normal and hide herself from suspicion. It just tired her out even further. As Bella pushed open the large wooden doors she felt safer in the welcoming light of the chandelier that hung on the ceiling. Noticing that Lars was somehow already back and not wanting any more conflict, she simply nodded to him. Her brother looked surprised for a second, Bella noticed; she wasn't one to be so curt in greeting and he knew it. It didn't matter today, however, everyone _had_ encountered enough queer happenings to remain unfazed.

* * *

Lovina's PoV

After lunch, she had left the rest of them to go pace in the outer library that was in a separate building. She trusted the German to take care of Felicia. After all, a general's son must have some skills, right? Well, enough to protect her little _sorella_. That bastard Antonio wasn't a choice.

The outer library wasn't exactly the highlight of the school and was more for show than anything. The committee had constructed another one that connected to the main building for the students' convenience. The tall bookshelves were only rivaled by the towering marble pillars, and Lovina could hear every click of shoes on the cold empty floor. Seclusion clung close in the air, and she was completely alone and hopefully alone. Antonio might've taken this lightly, but the new level of tension hanging in the atmosphere of the halls of school was terrifying. An airy word slid out of carelessness could probably start a full blown war. If that happened, their alliance would need more powerful allies. Felicia could control their family's army. She, herself, would return under and work the mafia like she had done before. Antonio had a small special force that was tough, though the Belgian kingdom had quadrants of armies. She had also heard the German had worked with an army, so she would have people that were loyal, but not enough.

_I will have to start recruiting,_ she thought to herself. _Just in case. Just in case._ She needed to talk to Feli. Her _sorella_ would need to prepare too and she wouldn't be able to handle everything for Antonio. Perhaps Ludwig would be able to pitch in, but Antonio wouldn't know. He would stop them as soon as he found out. Biting the edge of thumb slightly, she swirled around to find the damn idiot in her face.

"Lovi!" Antonio grinned while balancing on the balls of his feet with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," she said. "I thought you were supposed to stay with Feli." Lovina watched as Antonio's face paled a shade whiter.

"You didn't cuss me out," he muttered in disbelief. Looking up at her in horror as he backed up away involuntarily, he said, "Who are you?" For a second, Lovina forgot her problems. Her golden brown hair fell across her face as she walked towards Toni, her anger slowly bubbling with every step. When she reached him, she kicked him in the stomach with expert precision.

"What do you mean 'who are you?' What the hell is wrong with you? I can't say a damn thing without cursing? Huh?" Absolutely livid, she was ready to teach the bastard a damn lesson when he smiled. Stopping her mid-step, Antonio turned to her.

"It's good some things never change," Sighing, Antonio went towards the door. Holding it open he turned to her, "I don't suppose you want to go find your _hermana_." Lovina, still dumbfounded, taking a moment to process everything.

"Actually I do," Murmuring in disbelief, she walked out the door knowing he would always follow her. "It's quite important actually." She knew she was out of his hearing range. Staring up at the blue sky, she knew they would soon be blanketed in dark gray clouds. Soon the effects of war would follow the storm, and she might not be able to protect anything at all. She turned around to find the tomato bastard was lagging behind her. "Would you hurry the hell up?", she yelled at him.

"I'm trying to," he yelled back as he steadily jogged towards her. "Are we going back?" Lovina didn't answer and stayed still as she stared up at the inconstant sky. _He's right, for once. It's good some things don't change, _she thought.

* * *

Kiku's PoV

Culinary Arts class had been one heck of a wild ride for Kiku. Surprisingly enough, it was also his new favourite. Not because of the class itself, of course, the teacher was stereotypically demanding and Kiku had lived through the whole class waiting for his fate as a result of his tardiness. But his classmates were the most varied bunch he'd seen. They weren't trouble-makers, but they didn't pay attention to rules, and often horsed around and played with their food. Much of the conduct Kiku was surprised that it had not earned any of them a suspension or the like. He had met the feisty, brash Amelia, her partner Arthur (who, by the way, had continued trying to get Amelia to eat his probably-inedible creations until the end of the class), Elizabeta, his new Hungarian friend who just so happened to like the same manga as he, and of course, Heracles. _It's a shame I wasn't able to talk much with Heracles-san. His sleeping habits are quite peculiar. _Kiku mused.

Nevertheless, the weird combinations of royalty and non-royalty were certainly different from his relatively calm family back at home. Kiku suddenly wondered how Yao and the others were coming along. Hopefully Yong Soo hadn't given anyone too much trouble, with his strange obsession of "everything belongs to me". The Japanese boy let out a small chuckle, imagining what this military school would be like with a few more additions.

The day had gone by fairly quickly for him, as Kiku later found out, he was lucky for it to be so. In the other History classroom where Gilbert, Eliza, and Heracles had gone to, a fight had broken out between Lars and Antonio this time. However unbelievable, it was true. Yet another "battle" in the ongoing "war". It was a preposterous thing for Kiku to consider, especially since he'd known Lars for quite a while, and they were on good terms. But as far as he knew, Lars was like him- perhaps a bit more irritable, and perhaps a bit more blunt in speech, but not one to go up to people and provoke them. And certainly not one to be so trigger-happy.


	6. Chapter 6

All Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya who shall own Hetalia for all eternity.

**Here we are with another chapter for you guys. I had a surprisingly brain-dead writing hour yesterday, so forgive me if I sound very muddled in narration. **

**Once again, Silvre has done most of the writing, so most credit goes to her awesomeness!**

_I hope you like this chapter. :) We worked hard on it, and hopefully it's not as boring as the one before which was mostly filler. ;) _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Mattie's PoV

After a very eventful and painfully awkward lunch break with her new partner, they now stood side by side among the marigolds outside in the garden. Ivan had pulled her out onto the path towards the garden, near the other library that seemed to interest no one else, with uttermost urgency. Before being pulled outside, she had caught a glimpse of a pretty figure with long hair that almost seemed white in the opposite direction who seemed to be staring right at Ivan. Mattie had not seen her at the assembly for her partner, but the mysterious girl's eyes lit up when they had met Ivan's. Fighting to catch her breath, she stared at the tall Russian in pale disbelief. He almost seemed scared. Actually he looked downright terrified as if he would be subjected to horrifying ways of torture.

"Um, a-are you alright?" she asked, stumbling over her words. Even though Ivan remained quiet and hadn't threatened, hurt, or tried to murder her, her absolute terror stayed stuck.

"Yes," he said. Neither the terror on his face nor the small marathon to the garden showed in his voice. "Did you see that girl with the white-blond hair?"

"Y-yes," she whimpered involuntarily as Ivan's serious attitude was making her anxiety skyrocket. "Is she a friend of y-"

"Avoid her at all costs," Ivan commanded firmly, interrupting her.. Even though he wasn't royalty and did not have the power to give her orders of any kind, she decided she'll follow his rules anyway. "At all costs." he repeated in a daze.

"Uh s-sure," Mattie answered hesitantly. "I-Is there a certain reason?" She was cautious of the topic.

"She's my sister," he began with an inaudible sigh. "She's good with knives, and would probably hurt you because she adores me too much."

"O-oh," Mattie fell silent in shock. How would she avoid a stranger who was out for her blood when she couldn't even handle fencing lessons? Paling considerably, she forced herself to remain calm. Clutching her now snow white hand, she felt a bit light-headed. The beautiful gold, yellow and orange marigolds swirled together in a new puzzling hue. Oh how she wished there was something to hold on to. "Y-you have a l-lovely s-sister," she forced out, trying to distract herself from hyperventilating.

Ivan's mouth twitched upward slightly, but turned back into a straight line almost at once. She doubted he had done such a thing as to smile, and she was only hallucinating. Violence was not in her forte, and she was not the strongest in a fight.

"Don't worry- she isn't enrolled here," he explained. "I'm guessing security will get her in a second. Please do not faint." He seemed most distressed at the idea of her fainting. Nodding, Mattie collected herself and forced herself to breath in and out in constant intervals. In and out. she repeated to herself mentally. A few seconds passed as she focused on her breathing. Ivan didn't seem to mind as he was lost in thought while staring up at the sky.

"A storm's coming," she thought she heard him murmur under his breath.

"What storm?" she asked out of her own curiosity. Tilting her own head up to the clouds, the sky was a peaceful blue. The hue of blue that the waves of the ocean possessed. There was no onlook of a storm, but there was a definite tension in the air.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Nothing you need to worry about for now." There was a length of content silence between the two of them that was more comfortable to Mattie than a conversation.

"MATTIE!" A urgent voice broke their little bubble of peace. Arthur was racing towards them with an expression of pure panic and terror plastered on his usually frustrated face. "YOUR BLOODY SISTER IS ABOUT TO GET KILLED BECAUSE OF HER STUPID-NESS!" The air in her lungs seemed to evaporate.

"W-what?" she yelled at him as loud as she could.

"Your bloody sister went to spectate the bloody argument among those bloody first years. Their names were Cars and Tomato? Sal and Andy? Wait, let me think, it's on the tip of my tongue," Arthur tried to catch his breath and think as they finally reached him. "Lars and Antonio, I should think. The ones starting the bloody war. You know how your sister is, off to be the heroine, she said and I quote." Giving a glance over to Ivan, he continued, "Bring your partner, he can pull Amelia away with his build. Hurry!" Grabbing Mattie's wrist, Arthur pulled her towards a different path. Mattie felt like falling to pieces of the thought of racing towards her sister's future death site. She had ran more today than she had ran for the last two week. Ivan stopped Arthur midstep.

"What the hell do y-" Arthur started with a glare at the obvious misconduct.

"She's had quite a shock today," Ivan growled. "I'll carry her to the site." Swing her off her feet without asking her, she yelped but didn't complain.

"Fine, just hurry." Arthur frowned as he started running again. "But learn your manners. I'm letting it slide because I know Mattie. A different royal and they might just get your head on a stick."

* * *

Lovina's PoV

After exiting the library with her partner, the bastard tomato, she had planned to head back to find Feli immediately. She had thought out her entire day to make plans in order to get over war or win it. They returned back with a easy journey, no conflict and no trouble. Both exactly what she wanted. She glanced at her watch that clung to her thin wrist. 2:23. Almost time for the bell to ring, and for her to go home. This was good of course, no explosions of anger from the tension of a looming war. The bad side of things however was the unrelenting babble of the bastard that skipped next to her, parcouring on random lockers and desks. Just because he was her partner did not mean anything had changed between them.

"WOULD YOU STOP HOPPING LIKE A GODDAMN RABBIT?" she yelled, her head throbbing painfully which had never happened before. She brushed away her worry. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"It's fun," Toni sang back at her, continuing his parkour-ing. Students everywhere avoided him as he jumped off an array of objects. A sudden pain flared through her stomach, almost forcing her to curl into a small, tight ball on the floor. Gritting her teeth tightly, she strained against the pain. Cautiously she held her arm against her stomach.

"You ok?" Toni was starting to sense something was off and calmed himself instantly.

"The nurse," she gasped. The air seemed to die from her lungs and she could no longer breathe right. The edges of her vision were dimming from the agony. She felt the urge to vomit. Toni was above her, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. The bouncing of the bastard's gait made her want to vomit, but she forced herself to be in control.

"WE NEED HELP!" Lovina heard Toni's voice scream. Flinching from the sudden loud noise, she found the nurse above her.

"Dear, just breathe. It'll be better in a minute," the nurse sweetly comforted her as if everything was alright. Lovina fought the urge to scream at the woman. Why the hell wasn't she not giving her anything for the pain? She felt a sting in her left arm, and the pain slowly released her. Well, it loosened its grip on her enough to breath regularly. "That should temporarily release you from the pain, sweetheart. Would you like me to call someone?"

"Yes," she responded. "Call my family doctor, Dr. Manson immediately."

"Of course," The nurse walked off to make the call.

Turning to Toni, Lovina gripped his arm, "Get Feli. Now."

"I already called her," he replied worriedly. "They should get here any second, but what happened to you?" She felt a knot of anger grow in her head. How could he not realize the obvious?

"You're an idiot," she muttered. "I WAS OBVIOUSLY POISONED. I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS SICK IN MY LIFE." A shrill scream came from the doorway, and Feli, accompanied by her partner, pushed her way across the room towards her sister.

"You-You've been poisoned," Feli quivered. "How?" Ludwig seemed to be frozen in thought while standing by Feli. Lovina's suspicion towards the German spiraled.

"You," she growled towards Ludwig. "What do you know? You definitely know something."

"Lovina," her sorella began. It broke Lovina's heart when she had to go against her sorella, but some things had to made clear. It could've easily been Feli who had been poisoned.

"It's fine," Ludwig murmured. "It's just the server for lunch that served you. Well, her conduct was completely wrong. The aura around her wasn't one of a regular servant."

"You didn't say anything?!" Toni yelled. The pair of sisters flinched at the unexpected outburst. Ludwig continued as if nothing happened.

"I thought she was new," Ludwig's expression hadn't changed at all, but Toni's was now furious. "I think it was the basil leaves on your pasta, they looked like Nightglove."

"Nightglove," Lovina murmured. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Yes," Ludwig continued. "I believe it's a type of plant that originates from the forests in Lar's kingdom, and is quite lethal. However we should not draw to conclusions." Lovina nodded in agreement. Exchanging glances with her sister, Feli also readily agreed.

"No," Toni swung his head from side to side. Speaking quickly he continued, " Where else would they come from? Lars told me before. No outsider gets Nightglove. His kingdom treats the poison carefully, and only they have the cure. Your doctors won't be able to get his hands on it." Without a second thought, Toni stomped out of the room. Lovina paled, he had never done this before even when she had set his favourite book on fire.

"After him," she ordered Ludwig. "Hurry." The German hesitated, glancing at Feli. He left only after she nodded her approval. Lovina waited a few seconds for him to leave. After making sure the nurse was not there, she pulled the white sheets off her lap. Beckoning her sorella towards her, she forced herself to stand.

"But you're sick," Feli stared at her.

"Nevermind that," Lovina made her way towards the door. "There's a storm coming and I must attend to it as my first priority."

* * *

Gilbert's PoV

"Whoa, Francis, wait!" Gilbert panted, trying to keep up with his surprisingly fast friend, "What's the whole un-awesome deal here?" Francis had just randomly come up to him a moment ago, ruining his pretty awesome lunch break. Gilbert swore he had no longer a day where he could do anything in peace for longer than half an hour without something popping up. Well, he wasn't too surprised as it mostly had to do with that same situation, but man was it seriously un-awesome!

"Gil, you are coming and then I shall tell you," replied Francis pompously. He seemed to be trailing through the whole school campus. Gilbert would've brought his brother along in tow, but who knew where he went with that little pretty partner of his?

"Ugh..." Finally after probably enough miles of running to rival the greatest of generals, they arrived at the "battleground".

"I did nothing! Do you understand? Nothing at all, so stop accusing me!"

"I'm not accusing you!" It was one thing to hear Lovina's angry shouting, but it was a totally different thing to be standing next to an angry Antonio. For once, his face was as red as a tomato, and he used wild gestures to make his point.

"Ok, I told you already," screamed a blonde almost as angry as Antonio, actually, probably angrier. His blonde hair didn't match is angry pinkish complexion, but Gilbert guessed it probably wasn't that way normally. The blonde towered over Antonio slightly, looming over him. His bright green eyes flashed, and anyone in the audience could see the crackles of tension around the arguing pair.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I never said you did!"

"Ok, now that's just flat out lying!"

"I don't need to say you did. Everyone knows about you already!"

"So? They know about you too! And it's you they're going to-"

"Bella, do something." Gilbert heard Francis's slight whisper through the chaos of the crowd. When'd Francis ever leave?

"Wait, what, no-" Bella replied, still confused.

"You're the only one who can actually settle this fight, it's not hard, just say something." Francis whispered back urgently. With a desperate push, Gilbert's friend shoved Bella into the fray (in which Gilbert let out an audible gasp, Francis was not one to do anything even slightly to ladies).

"Uh...um..." The young princess stood there nervously, "B-Brother...and Toni...you have nothing to fight about...so um...stop?" The ending of her statement lifted up into a semblance of a question.

"Bella, as much as I like you we can't," Toni snarled most uncharacteristically. "Your brother took things much too far."

"I told you before, I. Did. Not. Do. It." Lars gritted out each word. "To suspect me is ridiculous." As for you, Bella, you should know as well as I that war doesn't end as easily as that."

Gilbert saw just as clearly as everyone else standing there that something inside of the young princess snapped. He turned to shoot a glare at his partner, "Francis. You just made it worse." He didn't think Francis heard him, though, he had been staring down muttering, "Mon dieu, mon dieu..." Gilbert supposed he should've by now been used to everyone acting much more differently than usual. His head suddenly snapped up from his glancing around at everyone else in surprise.

"BOTH OF YOU, PLEASE, PLEASE, JUST...I DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T TELL YOU TO STOP, DO SOMETHING ELSE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING, DO YOU EVEN CARE...you...what am I even saying..." Bella's voice dropped down to a sob after her hysterical pleading a moment before. Both sides of the argument proceeded to stand there a bit awkwardly, and Gilbert saw the slightest hint of regret in Lars's eyes. Before they turned sharp again as he started shouting even louder than before, about how Antonio had done this, done that, ruined his sister's mind, and more un-awesomeness. The Spaniard didn't even have a chance to respond as insults were thrown at him.

"Look-" Antonio muttered darkly, "you have no right to say any of this because what you've done is TEN TIMES WORSE TO YOUR SISTER DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" _Schieße, this is not going well at all...darn idiot Francis..._Gilbert thought. And he really wanted to conduct his master plan with those two? Well, that's why he wasn't stupidly helping now, like he would be able to do anything.

Apparently, someone else thought taking sides now_ was_ a good idea.

"THE HEROINE'S GONNA HELP YOU, BELLA~! NO WORRIES FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!", a voice sang proudly in the background, a grinning blonde-haired girl with a short-cut shirt with an American flag on it and a miraculously out of place bomber jacket (Gilbert wondered where on earth she got that, it was a military issued one from the looks of it) ran towards the clearing. She was carrying a baseball bat for no apparent reason and a scrunched-up hot dog wrapper in the other hand.

"AMELIA YOU BLOODY GIT COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! WHAT ARE YOU GETTING YOURSELF INTO?" Yet another blonde with enormous eyebrows took off in pursuit of the girl.

"Y-Yes, I think we should leave before you get into some more trouble," whispered a voice behind Gilbert. He turned to see-wait, Amelia? The new girl sure looked a whole lot like Amelia, she had the same blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and glasses. But she did look more calm, with her hair braided into pigtails and a long dress to complement. She hastily followed suit, the last of the "heroine's" friends.

"I'M GOING TO HELP! HEY, ARTHUR, DUDE, STOP!" Arthur had been pulling her back with no regards to her bomber jacket's condition. Somehow, Toni and Lars had finally stopped fighting, though they still held a flashing mutual glare. Bella was flat-out crying. Amelia was still trying to fight back Arthur, shouting that she had to help her "dear friend" Bella._ Do they even know each other? _Gilbert thought, most unconvinced.

"I think we should all go back inside now. School bell has rung, da?" A creepy aura hung around the voice that said this. "I-I-Ivan?" Gilbert couldn't help but gasp. As if he knew Ivan was also going to this school as well.

* * *

To be continued? For now, HETALIA~!

Please comment to tell us what you think! We always welcome constructive criticism. :)


	7. Chapter 7

All characters belong to Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Hei! This is a very long chapter of which I attribute to the awesome Silvre (once again). **

**We actually switched PoVs this time, accidentally, sort of, and I wrote Felicia's while she wrote Gilbert's. I sincerely hope I didn't write OOC, as you can tell, I like writing her but I have to be on alert when doing so since I'm not very familiar with her "deep" personality. I already am quite embarrassed that while writing Lovina's speech I made her swear much more than normal...**

**Also, I hope that nothing has gotten too boring for any of you readers!**

_Hei! This chapter is rather long but I hope you still like it. :D_

_We experimented this time with the PoVs but I hope it's not that different or bad...hehe_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Ludwig's PoV

The halls blurred together as Ludwig tried to track down Antonio. Trying hard to concentrate on his first task and order from Felicia, he was failing horribly. All he could think about was Lovina's poisoning that had taken place before his own two eyes during lunch. Such a simple mistake that could have had horrible results, that could still have horrible results. Nightglove worked slowly, but its symptoms were unpleasant at the least and at the worst could result in death. If Lovina did have it, getting the antidote would be difficult. Turning a corner, he stopped short to find a bickering pair with Bella crying in the middle. A British boy was trying to drag a girl in the opposite direction while Mattie was anxiously trying to find a way to help him. His own brother was exchanging words with Francis. Ivan, the somewhat creepy son of another general Ludwig had met at a convention was saying something behind his brother. Relief filled him when he remembered that he had left Felicia in the nurse's office with Lovina.

"You know what?" Antonio growled most uncharacteristically. "Just give the damn antidote, and we'll just leave this behind us."

"I TOLD YOU," Lars's face was turning an unbecoming purple. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AND I REFUSE TO ADMIT SOMETHING I DID NOT DO." Everyone had fallen silent except the feuding pair, even the girl who had tried to help Bella. Only Bella's occasional sobs penetrated the shield of silence. Although Ludwig felt the need to help break up the fight, the tangible and ominous tension stopped him. These were the heads of two powerful countries and kingdoms with even more powerful allies that would not hesitate to step in to help them. Even a misunderstanding was dangerous. A shrill ringing broke through, cracking through their barrier of silence sounding the end of the first school day.

"This isn't over," Antonio scowled, strolling back towards Ludwig's direction.

"I'll be there whenever you're ready to actually fight." Lars snarled back while trying hard to comfort Bella at the same time. Antonio passed Ludwig as if he simply wasn't standing there. Antonio's face was one contorted in a mask of emptiness, but swirling anger was thrashing beneath it. Exploding anger would have been easier to deal with, these cold unfeeling expressions was terrifying in its own way. Ludwig couldn't stop

a shiver that passed through his being. Gilbert snapped him back to reality with a pat on the shoulders.

"What happened bro? That was intense and totally un-awesome," Gilbert was trying to keep it "awesome" as he would say but was failing miserably. "First-years are such troublemakers."

"I can't believe you of all people are saying that," Francis jogged up to them. "Remember your first day? You blew up the teacher's lounge which is four acres with some stuff you stole out of the science department. You snuck into the girls' locker rooms and set half the library on fire among other things."

"Sneaking into the girls' locker rooms was _your_ idea," Ludwig's brother replied haughtily. "The fire was an accident, and the teachers totally did not respect the awesome me. Now tell me my awesome brother, what indeed happened?"

"Lovina," Ludwig muttered feeling lost for some reason. "She was poisoned with Nightglove."

"What?" Francis's face was shocked. "That only comes from Lars's kingdom."

"Exactly," he responded to the frenchman. "If you'll excuse me…" Ludwig turned into the direction that Antonio left in. Racing down the halls, he ran quickly to catch up. The lockers blurred together in the wake of his speed, but Ludwig still retained his speed while cutting the tight corners. Antonio was walking ahead, his hand was gripped in a fist. His fingers were started to turn white from his grip. Ludwig tapped Antonio's shoulder to signal he was besides the Spaniard.

"You are ok?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," Antonio spoke succinctly. An angry voice pierced through the air from the nurse's room.

"GOD DAMNIT," Lovina growled. "I AM FUCKING FINE, NOW LET ME GO!" Felicia was standing next to the nurse whom Lovina was yelling at, looking despairingly at her sister. Ludwig was near enough the hear the nurse sigh.

"Fine Lady Lovina," The nurse seemed to give up. "You may go home, but please get checked up immediately by a certified doctor."

"Naturally," Lovina muttered. Glancing down the hall, she spotted Antonio and Ludwig. Beckoning them to hurry up, she turned and said something to Felicia. Antonio hurried to her side, he had not lost his anger from the fight, and Lovina sensed it almost immediately. "What happened?" She directed the question at Ludwig.

"I'm not sure myself," he murmured.

"Nothing," Antonio said stonely. "Let's all get home now and go our separate ways. We still have school tomorrow." Lovina seemed to inspect the both of them with one glance. Ludwig felt as if he was being peeled apart, layer by layer, through her analytical inspection.

"We shall do no such thing," Lovina's voice rang through the devoid hall. Even though Ludwig had only known her for a day he knew she wouldn't be changing her mind, but what did she have in mind? Felicia didn't seem surprised and had a look of utter determination showed as well on her small face. "We will all move to the Villa immediately." Ludwig saw the wisdom through her decision at once. He had heard of it before, it's existence was almost considered a myth. The Villa was a villa itself but had world-class protection that could serve as a fort easily. No one alive knew the location or was there anyone who had ever succeeded in pulling any trick over its strict regiment of protection and power. It was told that it could be simple to get into the stronghold depending on its owner's mood which was briskly changed rapidly, but to get out alive was a different matter altogether. The most powerful Mafia in the world worked for the owner, and protected the place every second even if no one of influence was occupying it. The ownership of the place was hidden in secrecy, and he had never heard for certain who owned the villa. Until now that is.

"No," Antonio said firmly. "There's no need."

"Are you going against me?" Lovina's voice rang an octave higher at the end of her question. She let silence hush up every decimal of sound. "Do you not trust my judgement?" she added in a smaller voice that was almost inaudible. Something passed through the pair, and Antonio finally nodded his consent though unhappily. Ludwig felt a tug on his sleeve. Felicia was motioning for him to bend down. As he did so, she gripped his arm tightly and leaned towards his ear.

"It's not what you think," she murmured, dolefully speaking. "The Villa does not belong to the Vargas House. The Villa belongs to Lovina _alone_." Finishing her sentence, Felicia dropped her hand on his arm and turned back to look forlornly at Lovina as if she had said nothing. Ludwig himself, taking the news, turned slowly back to stare at Lovina in awe, to stare at this one girl who was always screaming at a Spaniard, to stare at the one girl who was the sole ruler of the world's most powerful and influential armies, bases, and weapons.

* * *

Gilbert's PoV

Gilbert had returned back home from the totally un-awesome day at school with an unbelievably un-awesome phone call from his usually pretty awesome brother. Ludwig had said something about having him go ahead with his awesome self. His brother had told him that Father would explain later during the evening. Although Gilbert could admit that he did not follow the un-awesome rules of those with authority as he was simply much too awesome for those rules, he was still trained hard. He had unintentionally picked up the sound of helicopter sounds through the phone, the kind of sound that came only from a L-13. Through his awesome and wide-ranged knowledge, Gilbert knew that a L-13 helicopter were only used by a special Mafia as they were the only ones that had the blueprints for those awesome vehicles. Now he had already driven and piloted a lot of awesome vehicles that were capable of a lot of awesome things. True, he had been banned from driving some _certain_ things for _certain_ reasons but that did not mean he had not driven 100% awesomely. Gilbert felt a smirk growing on his face. Now only if he could get his hands on a L-13, such awesome things he could do with one. He had heard amazing tidbits of reliably awesome information about these things. The doors of the house pulled open, snapping him out of his trance. A maid popped her head out, looking straight at the awesome him, "Master Gilbert, would you like to come in now?"

Grinning as he replied, he strode into the house as if he had not been standing outside for five minutes daydreaming, "Of course. I will be up in my room if you need me." Walking up the flight of stairs that spiraled into the ceiling, he could barely contain himself. He was almost absolutely sure that Ludwig would be able to get him a L-13 for Christmas. After all who could resist the awesome him?

Pulling apart the doors of his room, everything was as the awesome him had left it. Perfectly awesome. Throwing his schoolwork on his bed, he snatched his favorite fountain pen. Ready to plan for his awesome adventures with a L-13, he set to work on his plans. Just as his pen was to touch the paper, a knock rang through the air.

"Your father requests your presence in his office," the voice through the door echoed.

"Yes, of course," he murmured, sadly setting his awesome plans aside. "I'll be a moment." Ducking his head out of his room, he made his way down the hall to his father's study. Placing a firm knock on the door, he entered without waiting for a reply. He heard a sigh as he came in.

"One not for the authority is it, son?" his father asked from behind his desk and mountains of paperwork. His white hair shown against the white paper. Gilbert and their father were almost carbon copies of each other except for the scar that ran across their father's face that accompanied multiple bullet wounds from battle. He had gotten used to his father's scars years ago.

"Father," he grinned, ready for the old argument. "I am simply way too awesome."

"Yes, yes," his father smirked. Sometimes Gilbert could tell he was actually related to his father, but sometimes he couldn't see his awesomeness in his father.

"Well?" he asked. Father never called his sons for no reason. It was beneath him to spend any awesome time with his family as he was eternally busy.

"Your brother," he answered already scribbling paperwork as he carelessly tossed a thick manila envelope to him. "There seems to be a war, and your brother has taken a side." Gilbert caught the envelope in mid-air effortlessly with utter awesomeness. He was still a bit shocked and peeved. How could Ludwig not tell him about this?

"Which side?" he asked out of instinct.

"Hmmm," traveled the voice behind the desk with an intensely annoying amount of disinterest. "I do believe that it's Antonio Fernández Carriedo, such a long name. Is there anything you wish to say to this Antonio?"

"Yes," Gilbert smirked as he scanned through the objects in the envelope. "I awesomely do."

"Really," his father chuckled slightly. Gilbert couldn't see his expression from where he was, but he knew his father was amused.

"Send a message to Antonio Fernández Carriedo," Gilbert called to the maid in the corner as he walked out of the office without being dismissed. She nodded automatically at the command.

"Your message, sir?" she asked, tilting her head in question.

"Tell him I'm joining his alliance. " Smiling to himself, he returned to his room where he promptly abandoned his prior plans. There was a war, and it was going to be awesome. Of course it's awesomeness was because he just joined it. He was sure Francis wouldn't mind. In the end anyways.

* * *

Felicia's PoV

Felicia had always known that her sister held a considerable amount of power in her hands, but nothing she had ever been told could have prepared her for witnessing with her own eyes the grand, notoriously powerful, and above all, secretive mafia base. She and the others had needed to take a private jet, manned, of course, by a mafia underling, to arrive at the island where it was located. From the looks of it, Felicia had not been the tiniest bit surprised that no one had managed to correctly search out the exact location.

The island was small, unclaimed, and sprinkled with such lush foliage that most would have simply deemed it uninhabited. It looked to be the type of place one might have crashed his plane into in a survival movie. But nonetheless, Felicia and her sister now sat on the terraced entrance border where they could get a good look at exactly what was going on. Felicia mentally thanked the fact that it wasn't raining today of all days or they would have much less time to get to sheltered ground. Right now it was actually hot for a change, a strange type of weather for a mid-Pacific island in autumn. But nonetheless, it was definitely wonderful that luck was on both girls' sides.

Felicia turned her focus back to the actual Villa. She didn't know what she expected but the actual sight both exceeded her expectations and made her a bit disappointed. She had heard for most of her life that mafia leaders from all over the world met up at these Villas, and considering this one was so well-known, there meant that there should be more people than just these _intimidating _suit-clad guys. Not saying that the henchmen scared her all that much, but Felicia had wanted to perhaps make friends with some of those mafia acquaintances of Lovina's. Ah, well, who can get pasta and eat it every time?

"Feli, this is the third time I've told you in the past five seconds, we've come here for a reason now follow me inside!" She took off as quickly as she said the last part, though Felicia had to pause for a second to chase her other, less important thoughts away. "Ve, coming, Lovi! Don't rush me!" She took off after her once again, annoyed sister.

The interior of the manor-like building was even more appalling than what Felicia had already been shown moments ago. Lovina had weaved through the grand hall, the dining room Felicia was sure was fit for at least twenty people, and into a series of smaller, but still grand, chamber-like rooms. She pouted dramatically, wishing she could've had time to explore the place more than just a quick dash through, but still was careful not to disrupt her already-annoyed sister who dumped all Felicia's belongings on the bed.

"Don't tell me you want to stay here, ok?" Lovina growled, seeming to read her _sorella's_ mind. "It's still dangerous plus we still have to go to school. I'm leaving you this room because I know you and you need your rest from this whole situation! Not like I care that much about what happens between that tomato-bastard and the other guy anyway." She hastily defended her previous words, something so characteristic of her that Felicia had to hide a giggle.

"Ok. By the way, where are Luddy and Toni?" She had seen them walk into the Villa at Lovina's command, but where were the two now? She hadn't heard anyone's voices besides the gruff conversation between the few henchman that were present. "What did you ask them to do, ve?" The princess added a moment later. She hadn't heard Lovina's exact words to their partners.

"I'll tell you later, Feli. All you need to know right now is that they've gathered the necessary things- yes, including weapons, and I believe they've gone off now. We'll leave in a few minutes. You know the plan." Lovina made a shoo-shoo motion with her hand to get Felicia to not block the doorway.

"Oops, sorry! And oh, so you want revenge, ve? I don't really blame you, that Nightglove stuff made you so sick." Lovina seemed to hesitate and paused a couple moments too long. She, herself seemed to catch herself and returned to her usual self.

"I'm perfectly fine," Lovina scoffed. "Perfectly fine," she repeated as if it was to convince herself. Feli felt a slight worry gnaw at her heart. She knew that her _sorella_ was immune to most poisons, but Lovina had never gotten her hands on Nightglove long enough to make her immune to this. All because Lars's country had the tightest security.

"Are you sure?" Feli asked again.

Huffing a sigh, Lovina replied, "Yes. I'm taking my leave, but if you need me just ask someone." Lovina strode out of the room with a nod towards each of the two guards at the doorway she left Feli to her own devices.

Felicia flew around her new temporary room in circles, checking every nook and cranny. Taking in every detail, she realized her hastily packed belongings were still scattered on the soft silk blankets. The beautiful handcarved drawers were empty when she pulled them out. Carefully she piled everything in as neatly as she could. There was always her lady-in-waiting for things like this, and she was inexperienced with such matters.

After half an hour of painful organizing, Felicia had not gotten far. In fact the pile of belongings seemed to be messier than they were thirty minutes ago. A knock rang from the door. Grateful for the distraction, she fled to the door. Another man dressed in entirely black stood ramrod straight.

"The Boss wanted you to know that you can leave your belongings as they are and she'll send someone to help you later." He spoke in a monotone voice and turned to leave, but how could she let him leave without becoming friends?

"Ve, wonderful," Felicia beamed. "Where exactly is my sister? I would like to see her immediately." He looked slightly uncomfortable at the question.

"That will not be possible. She is currently meeting with the _capo bastone_ and the _conglisere_."

"Then give me a phone." Felicia ordered. She needed to make her own plans as well. Her army couldn't very well stand and watch as her _sorella's_ allies fought and died.

"I'm afraid I can not do that without the Boss's permission." he answered. Not a hint of emotion crossed his face.

"Please, see if you can pardon the situation this time. I have relations with the Boss!" Felicia started panicking. Really? The moment she had to talk seriously Lovina left? It seemed she would have to organise her own plans without official consent for a while. She hadn't the mafia, but she wasn't useless.

"I'll see. Don't get your hopes up." The man turned to leave for the second time, face still set in stone and features showing neither gladness nor fright. Felicia hurried to catch up to him after a moment of excitement and tapped his shoulder, shouting, "Thank you!" The man simply nodded his head in response and left the room.

He returned after what seemed to Felicia as the longest time. "I talked with a trusted member of the Boss's. He has determined," the man threw the phone to Felicia in one quick motion, "that it is ok. Lovina is probably now contacting your other allies." Felicia mentally giggled at the use of the word 'allies' and not 'friends'. It was as if the man in the black suit was referring to the actual countries and not just their leaders.

"Again, thank you!" Felicia immediately started dialing the phone, because she knew that Lovina would spend half of her time there shouting at Toni. She knew Lovina was starting to get her idea in action, though.

"Feli, right?" Lovina's voice answered knowingly. There was noise in the background as if they were moving.

"Yeah, it's me! I wanted to-" Felicia's sentence was cut short by a crash, "Lovi, what are you doing? Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm helping! I can't stand back and-" Felicia was cut off again by a shout by Lovina.

"What? Felicia I can handle this, I have the mafia and they don't have anything!" It was a hyperbole and Felicia knew it, but Lovina seemed suddenly worried.

"Lovi, I'm serious, I'm helping. I have the special forces and I have a plan too."

"Felicia, I'm coming to meet you myself." A pause. "But you can't do that, it is dangerous! You should not get involved further in this situation." Lovina struggled to keep calm, and Felicia could hear her sister talking to Ludwig and Antonio to "hurry up and get going".

"Yes I can, Lovina! I'm princess of Italy too! I have control of the army. This is war, after all."

"Ok, I'm coming, and I tell you, you shouldn't do stupid things!" Lovina said this all in one breath and hung up the phone.

* * *

We love reviews and would highly appreciate even just a message saying you read our story! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

**It's Vulpi here. Sorry for the kind of long wait. We had testing and things like that, I have three projects too...school really doesn't want us to update don't you think? **

**It's also my fault for not paying attention and halfway forgetting to write, so sorry again! I'll try to do better next time (somehow, watch it ****_not _****happen...)**

**Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

_Hi. Sorry for the slack...like Vulpi said there was a lot of school work and testing and all that kind of awesome stuff. _

_I hope that we are somehow moving the plot along, but please comment and tell us if we aren't. We always welcome constructive criticism. :)_

_Hopefully the PoVs aren't too short but please enjoy!_

* * *

Bella's PoV

Bella was expecting to work for it if she joined a club. But it wasn't like she foresaw _this. _Elizabeta had been the one to inform her of the worst possible consequences of being a journalist for the school newspaper during the club's morning meeting. Apparently, the newspaper was infamous for producing extremely biased articles on extremely distorted events. Anyone would've expected as much, considering that the academy tried its best to be very culturally diverse; almost over-the-top since the kingdoms had never all been in the best of relationships, but it led Bella to set another goal in mind. The members would produce an unbiased, accurate, actually likable newspaper this time and get rid of the 'in' from 'infamous'. It would be accomplished with Lilli and Elizabeta's help, of course, since Gilbert was going to do nothing at all, unless the goal was to make the newspaper _worse _than ever.

Bella decided that would start with the top event of the week-their classmate and princess Lovina's poisoning. Bella, being the sister of the accused poisoner, of course knew that her big brother had done nothing of the sort. It was just fuel to the fire, however, and she hated very much that the opposing side had decided to blame him for something that was most likely just an accident. However, one part of Bella's mind still said not to dismiss such a _coincidental_ event. That part of her mind kept telling her that it felt so staged, a trick done for the very purpose of framing Bella's family and kingdom. Who could have otherwise accidentally gained possession of Nightglove, what only she and her brother had specific access to? The young princess forced a smile on her face. All precautions aside, she was going to investigate.

"Oi!" Bella's head snapped up as she realised she had spaced out again for a long time. The voice sounded slightly familiar, yet was one she couldn't really pinpoint.

"Oh! Uh, sorry," she mumbled quickly.

"It's totally fine, I was just wondering. Because, like, you really should eat something! It's called lunch for a reason, ya' know." Bella stared at the blonde boy in front of her, dressed in the _girl's uniform _and talking in a very strange combination of a Polish accent and valley girl. She wondered just how long she'd been spacing out and whether the boy had noticed her doing the same thing the days before.

"Ah! Well, I'm not that hungry…" It was a lame excuse, but honestly Bella didn't fancy getting into too much detail with a person that she'd never met in her life. "Anyway!" She let out a small laugh. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"Oops, I completely forgot to like tell you! It's not like I'm new or anything, just busy with stuff and all. My name's Feliks!" He hesitated before adding, "It's spelled with a 'ks', just so ya know. Not, like, an x or something."

Bella continued looking at this strange boy, wondering why he would think that a necessary piece of information and why he would try to crossdress. "Well, I think lunch is ending?" She lifted the end of the sentence so that it seemed more like a question than a statement. "See you around, I guess." Bella watched Feliks wave goodbye to her before she hurried to her next class. She hadn't finished her food and most of it went straight to the trash. Bella sighed. Oh well, it didn't matter all that much. Cafeteria food wasn't all that great.

The rest of the day went by without any problems, and Bella did fairly well in her classes. But all she was _really_ focused on was getting to the bottom of the Nightglove situation. And not just for the newspaper, but so she could clear her kingdom and her brother of blame.

* * *

Ludwig's PoV

He woke up in a foreign room, woken from the constant knocking on the door. Sunlight spilled in through the drapes signaling it was morning. It took a second for him to orient himself. The sheets were made of silk which was soft under his hands and the mattress cradled him comfortably. The furniture were all made of mahogany, which he supposed was fitting for the Villa. The events of the former evening had been hectic and hazy. He faintly remembered being led into this room where his belongings had already been put. The long day had tired him to the point where he had fallen asleep as soon has his head hit the pillow. Felicia's voice came from through the door.

"Hurry! We're going to be late," she yelled cheerfully while banging furiously on the door. "Breakfast is already ready and Lovina says she has news!" He sighed. While she was as cheerful and energetic as always, no training had prepared her for the stress of a looming war. Yesterday, Lovina had finally allowed Felicia to get her forces involved when Felicia burst into the study while they were discussing war strategies. Somewhere within himself he was relieved for the news of reinforcements, but somewhere else he felt a gnawing warning at the danger that would now be directed at his partner. Pulling himself out of bed, he pulled on his clothes and made the bed automatically out of instinct. Opening the door, Felicia almost fell through the doorway.

Glancing around while she righted herself, she spoke in a rush, "Good morning. Lovina says she has good news so hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry!" Pulling his hand, she had enough strength than what her little frame could hold. Sprinting down the halls after her, Ludwig didn't have enough time to scan his surroundings as his vision blurred from the speed. Turning at least ten sharp turns, and three flights of stairs they finally reached the dining room. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the long table. The wall was entirely made of glass, and he was able to see the entire island from the view. A couple maids and soldiers were stationed around where the company sat. Lovina sat the head of the table reading a letter while Toni sat to her right hand side picking at his food. A dark haired stranger around their age was sitting to her left in a black suit, grinning while twirling his fork on his hand. Instead of sitting at the other head of the table, Felicia choose to sit by Toni while motioning for him to sit by the mystery stranger. Unsure of himself, Ludwig found his seat next to the stranger.

Looking up from her reading, Lovina leaned slightly to her left and murmured something to the stranger. Toni looked slightly annoyed or jealous at the exchange. A quick pat from Felicia on the arm made Toni settle down immediately. A luxurious but simple meal was set on his plate with french toast and quail among other things. After a few bites, Lovina cleared her throat.

Gesturing to her left she started to speak, "This is Vincent. He's my consigliere. Remus, my second in command, is out on _business_, but he was here yesterday." Vincent waved a hello with a cheerful grin. She paused and looked pointedly at Ludwig. "Your brother, Gilbert I believe, has decided to join our alliance. I inferred that you would be ok with this and accepted his proposal." He felt suprise at his brothers quick reply to the news, Gilbert usually stayed away from conflicts when they got serious to 'retain his awesomeness'.

"Yes that's fine," he murmured quietly.

"That's wonderful," Vincent interrupted cheerfully. "I must go now to spread the news and acquire the certain supplies we discussed before. And the antidote…?" His voice seemed to fade away slowly from the word.

"Get it," Lovina ordered. "If you can that is, if you can't I'll do it myself."

"I'll take that as a challenge then," With that he hopped out of the room with confidence followed by a guard. Toni's face radiated irritation, so unlike how Ludwig had first viewed the Spaniard. Lovina seemed to notice as well and beckoned for a maid. She whispered something into the maid's ear, and gestured towards Toni. The maid nodded quietly and slipped out the door.

"Well you guys will be leaving for school in a hour and half an hour so go and fetch everything you need before then," Lovina said. She twirled her fork in her plate full of pasta that lay untouched. Felicia noticed her sister's lack of appetite as well.

"You should eat something as well for school," Feli chided in a forced cheerful manner while forking some more pasta off her plate. "It won't do you good not to eat."

"I'm afraid I won't be attending for some time," Lovina replied carefully. She seemed to be treading through the topic lightly as if she was on paper thin ice. "The nurse has given me leave until my _condition_ has gotten better." As she finished her sentence her face seemed to pale as if something had happened, but it returned to its normal hue almost at once. Ludwig noticed her clutching her left hand tightly under the table.

"And what exactly is your condition?" Toni said scowling. "How are you planning to get the antidote?"

"Well it's none of your damn business," Lovina shot back calmly, silencing Toni. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be in the library if you need me before you leave." She beckoned for a guard which as unusual as Ludwig had never thought of her as a person to _ask_ for help, nonverbally or not. Her new absence set the table in absolutely silence.

"Well I guess it's just us going to school," Felicia babbled while forcing a smile. "I'm sure I can get Lovina's homework and assignments for her." The lack of sound stretched on.

"Yes," Ludwig said to break the dead quiet. "It is wonderful." Felicia's face broke out in a real smile from relief. As if on cue, the former maid came back through the door, holding a basket in a her hand.

"The Lady wished for me to get these for you," she murmured while setting them down beside Toni's plate. From where he sat, Ludwig could glimpse the fresh juicy tomatoes that threatened to overflow.

"Yeah," Toni said, his expression relaxing for the first time this morning. "I'll thank her personally later." The rest of breakfast was spent peacefully. Toni was the first to leave for he said he would go and thank Lovina. Feli then excused herself to get ready for school. Ludwig was left alone. He supposed he himself should go and prepare as well. Picking himself up to leave, he fought the urge to clean the table. Everything was so filthy and disorganized, it irked him badly. However when he had expressed his will to help clean up, the maids had pushed him out the room and closed the door with surprising force.

Left alone, he finally realized he was lost. Wandering through the halls for a good fifteen minutes, he gave up his pride and asked one of the guards that stood at every door for instructions.

"Thanks," he said, saluting as protocol called for.

"Welcome, sir," the guard saluted back. After Ludwig went back a few turns, turned right a few times, went up a few flight of stairs, he was only a few turns of his room when he found Toni pacing anxiously. The Spaniard's face was only a crack away from full blown hysterical. His expression changed from sorrowful to angry and then back to hysterical in a never-ending cycle. The intense aura around him pulled an morbid interest from Ludwig. Pausing his cycle of misery, Toni spotted Ludwig. Ludwig, sensing he should be doing something, moved towards him.

"So," Ludwig started, trying to make a conversation like Felicia had taught him. "How was your visit with Lovina?" Toni flinched and a look of helplessness washed over his face.

"Well," he slowly replied. "I didn't exactly see her." Although he knew he shouldn't pry, Ludwig dug a little deeper.

"Then what happened to you?" Ludwig flinched from an almost inaudible sob that came from Toni. "I apologize. I got caught away, there's nothing to tell." He apologized immediately but his question could not be unasked. Toni took a deep breath.

"No it's fine. I overheard her and the doctor," he paused carefully as if afraid to say anything more. "She can't feel anything in the fingertips of her left hand. The doctor said she should be okay for a _while_."

"Well it's good that the progress is slowly," Ludwig encouraged, trying to be supportive. "That means-"

"Hell with it," Toni interrupted not angrily but more out of sadness. As if he couldn't support his own body weight anymore, Toni leaned on the wall. "He said he didn't know how long a 'while' was, but don't tell Feli. She'll fall into pieces." A cough came from behind them.

"I'm sorry sirs but you really should be heading towards the helicopter launch pad," A boy around Gilbert's age stood behind them. Turning around Ludwig stared at the eccentric boy. One of his eyes was cobalt blue and the other was a silverish hue, both twinkled as he smiled welcomely. Without another word, Toni bowed in a dramatic fashion and left.

"If you excuse me as well," Ludwig said as he moved towards the direction of his room.

"Of course sir," the boy replied. "If you need anything please do find me as I will be accompanying you on your trip to school. Ask for Remus."

* * *

Lovina's PoV

"Damn it," Lovina snarled. "Just keep track of them for the day at school."

"But it's not my job," Remus growled back. She could imagine his eyes glowing with placid anger. His assignment was ridiculously easy, almost easy enough to be an insult. "I don't understand what you're saying when you assigned me this. I should be with you."

"I wasn't saying anything, and I can do fine myself," she seethed. "I'm just giving it to you because I fuckin' trust you, you bastard." She slammed the phone down with her only good hand. Clutching and unclutching her left hand, she tried furiously to get some hint of feeling in her fingertips, but alas they stayed numb as if Lovina had frozen her hands. The family doctor had left, and she was alone. Perhaps she should have had Remus stay with her. The quiet always brought back unwanted memories that she had shut away in her own personal Pandora's Box. A sigh slipped out in a puff of air. She should call Vincent for information on the antidote. However, should did not mean want to. Resigning herself to her duties, she picked up the phone, punched in his number. He picked up on the first ring like always.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Lovina," his sly voice with it's fake accent echoed through the phone. "What may I do for you?"

"Well, Monsieur Vincent," Lovina answered back in the same manner, playing along with his antics. "You could start by getting me a cure." A pause lapsed in the conversation.

"Hmmm," he answered stalling for whatever he needed. "Did your hands numb up yet?" A flicker of annoyance crossed her face.

"Yes, it did. With no help from you."

"Very sorry, but I can't get it." A cough of shock came from Lovina.

"What do you mean?" she asked, careful to control her voice. Anger resurged. _What did he mean?! He could get anything. She allowed every string of the black market and the underworld be applicable for him. AND HE COULD NOT GET HER A CURE?_

"I can not get your cure," he responded carefully. "Lars' country has been extremely careful over the years. Not a drop has slipped into the market. I can't get it the usual ways." Her heart dropped a beat.

"Fine," she murmured. "Take care of current business then. You're off the task, I'll be doing it myself."

"Send people," Vincent pleaded alarmed by her voice. "Don't you dare send yourself. Don't you dar-" Lovina put the phone down. She felt limp and lifeless as ready as she could possibly be to leave the world, but the damn tomato bastard wouldn't be able to handle a war by himself. Studying her left hand for a minute, she thought for a moment. Lovina cleared her thoughts away and planned to get a cure as well as save her own life.

* * *

**Please feel free to comment! They are awesome as Prussia! ;)**

_Yep! What Vulpi said... ;)_

* * *

To the Guest: **Takk! I'm glad you liked it!**

_:) Happy you like it!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! I know it's been a long time since the last update, and I'm very sorry for the people who have been reading. It's a new school year, and high school has been amazingly stressing for me...I'll try as hard as I can to work on chapters although I might not have much time :( However thank you for reading our story!_

**Oh dear Lord, it's been quite a while hasn't it? I apologize (look, I've become better at remembering to spell things the American way) for the extremely super duper omigosh long wait! Although I have no clue if our old readers still care about us, it's a good thing that we've gotten back on track, isn't it? High school has been quite a crazy mess for us...school just takes up more time each year...but as Silvre said, I'll also attempt to keep up with my part of the writing! **

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not us. If it did, we would have quite the number of otaku stalkers, wouldn't we?

* * *

Mattie's PoV

It was the second day of school, but Mattie was simply happy that she had gotten through the first without much trouble. Although Ivan had seemed a tad bit nicer the day before, he still made her feel as if she was on thin ice. He had been waiting outside her door with a black car an hour and half earlier than needed. Amelia had not waited for an invitation when she saw, and had dragged Mattie into the car.

"Could we pick up Arthur?" Mattie had asked when she realized Amelia had all but forgotten her partner. Ivan had nodded, and now here they were in front of Arthur's manor. The trio waited for a few minutes before a maid in a blue apron came out of a side door.

"I'm very sorry," she began. "The master will be out in the moment. Would you like to stay in the parlor for now for some refreshments?" Amelia perked up immediately at the sighting of food.

"Yes please, Cara," she grinned. Mattie felt a sigh slip out at her cousin. She must've come to Arthur's for a lot of the snacks to the point where she even recognized the staff. Cara nodded as if in routine, and beckoned for them to follow.

Remembering her manners Mattie turned to her Russian partner, "You don't mind do you? I'm sure we'll make it to school in time."

"Not at all," he said, sliding out of the car. An inkling of a chuckle seemed to sit on his tongue, but she dismissed it as her imagination. Cara and Amelia were chatting away as they walked, and she was too shy to join in so she decided to try a conversation with Ivan.

"H-how are you?" she tried carefully.

"Fine," he replied as courtesy instructed. "And you?"

"Fine," she said. Expecting her pitiful attempt at conversation to be over, Mattie felt the nagging urge to walk faster. A cough interrupted her plan at an escape.

"This may not be my place," Ivan spoke seriously. "But surely you have heard of war." Mattie took a sharp inhale. Yes, she had heard of it, but chose to ignore it.

"Yes," she muttered.

"News reached me this morning that Antonio's side already has the powerful Vargas House on its side as well as a pair of brothers whose father is a _very_ well known general," he plowed forward. "There is also the notice that Lovina Vargas has been poisoned with the suspicion of this attack pinned on Lars. This would indeed be a mistake of Lars part; Lovina is not be messed with."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mattie snapped, her voice harsher than she expected. The matter was extremely stressful to her. She had friends on both sides, and did not wish to sever any strings of friendship. Ivan didn't seem to be bothered by her reaction, and kept going.

"Second years are getting involved," he pressed. "It would be best to take a side."

"I know," Mattie resigned. "However not right now. I'm not ready." _Why is Arthur's house so big? _she thought to herself. She yearned with this conversation to be over, but as long as they were walking it would keep going. With an upward glance towards Ivan, she saw that his eyes had softened to almost something akin to affection. His voice was gentle as he bent down slightly to speak.

"I'm sorry, but war won't wait for you to be ready. Sacrifices will be made whether we wait now or later. Please remember I will be backing you up always." Mattie refused to say anything, and felt tears pricking.

"Please wait here," Cara's voice cut through Mattie's thoughts. "The scones were not made by the master so please feel free to enjoy them. _Thank god for both the distraction and food that was not cooked by Arthur._ she thought. The parlor was decorated in Arthur's style which was to say a perfectly respectable English style. Ivan had picked an armchair near the window while she wasn't paying attention. He stared outside, but his gaze was unfocused as if he wasn't really seeing the beautiful scenery. Mattie joined Amelia who was munching happily on lemon scones. Carefully she sipped on tea.

After a few minutes of calm, Arthur smashed it to pieces when he burst through the door in a hurry. "Oh my bloody god Amelia," he screeched. "We are going to be late, and your clothing is full of crumbs." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Calm down," she replied. She stood up, and the crumbs on her lap fell swiftly to the floor. This simply led to more yelling on Arthur's part, which was eventually interrupted by a cough from Ivan who had returned to his normal self.

"I think we have to go," Ivan said, glancing at his gold watch that glinted on his wrist. Arthur stopped yelling, and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Gesturing for Ivan to lead the way to the car, Arthur looked reluctant to let a first year lead him around, but resigned himself. To Mattie's delight, they had gotten into the car and had set off quite peacefully. The perfect silence unsettled her, and it remained even as they pulled into the school.

All of them got out, and Ivan handed his keys to a person who promptly drove the car away to park. Amelia and Arthur had gone to their own classes with a simple goodbye without their usual bickering.

"We have different classes," Ivan nodded towards her schedule that was in her hand. "I'll find you afterwards."

"Mmm hmm," she replied, carefully tucking her books under one arm. Quickly finding her classroom with ease, a shiver passed up through her spine as Mattie entered Room 102, politics. She flinched slightly when she saw Feli as well as Vash in the same room together. A blond-haired german stood next to Feli, glancing unhappily at Vash who sat across the room.

"This isn't going to work," she overheard him as she crossed the room. "You are going to get a class change or I'm staying with you in this class. I believe your sister would support either decision."

"No Luddy," Feli's usually carelessly cheerful voice was strained. "I'll be fine. Go to your class." She pushed 'Luddy' outside the classroom, and waved him off down the hall. Vash was beckoning Mattie, and she quickly dashed into the available seat that was next to him. Feli looked slightly hurt when she saw Mattie with Vash, but the look was replaced almost magically with a smile and wave in Mattie's direction. Mattie waved back at Feli, but before they could exchange greetings the bell rang immediately.

* * *

Kiku's PoV

Kiku supposed that everyone thought him unaware of the situation, but he was mostly just apathetic towards it. The burning rivalry, despite spurring most people to hurry and take sides, was now commonplace, not frightening nor surprising. One thing Kiku knew for sure, he needed to figure out the exact cause which he was quite sure wasn't simply because of the poisoning or Bella's former relationship. He lifted his head up from his finished classwork to look around. His English teacher was typing away on the computer, making click-click sounds fill the room although it was something no one really bothered to complain about. Kiku's hypothesis that his Greek partner had narcolepsy was proving to be correct, because yet again, Heracles was sleeping soundly, everything assigned to him still piled untouched on his desk. And of course, like the very famous cartoon classroom scenes, everyone else was doing exactly what they shouldn't have been doing; sneaking food, whispering, sharing answers, etc.

"Hello, Eliza." Kiku leaned over to the girl next to him. If they had finished everything, it should've been fine to talk. He did want to show her the new manga he'd bought (which was only to add to his absolutely massive collection).

"Hey, Kiku, done as well? I feel like it's the end of the day already…" She laughed softly and glanced about.

"Same. The week has been rather amusing, I guess." He didn't exactly like where he thought this conversation was going to go, but decided it wouldn't hurt to lead it on ahead for now.

"You wouldn't believe what I heard! People 've been saying that Lovina has decided to infiltrate Lars' kingdom!" She exclaimed in a strange mix of utter excitement, disbelief, and fear. "I really wonder how something like a relationship got this far! What has the world come to, huh?"

"Hm. It does seem strange. I wonder what for? The last thing I knew was that Lovina was contacting different sources to help find a cure. Perhaps…" Kiku trailed off. Lovina wouldn't dare let the military become involved, would she? The easily angered Italian princess wasn't quite that brave, at least to Kiku's mind.

"Yeah? I was thinking maybe she wanted to steal the cure or something. But none of us even know what on earth it is, so, I mean, what are the chances?" Elizabeta cocked her head as if questioning.

"I had thought the same. I don't think Lovina would be at such a level of desperation," the Japanese boy answered simply. It was true, it was highly in question for all except those of Lars' kingdom whether a complete cure such as that even existed.

"I dunno. Maybe, but it's not like we can do anything about the situation. Bella's trying to investigate for newspaper club purposes, though. She keeps saying the poisoning was an accident, and as much as I want to believe her, I think someone had to have rigged it." Kiku paused, taking in the information. He still believed it wasn't an accident, since there wasn't much evidence it was, but all remaining evidence pointed towards Lars.

"Anyway, how was newspaper club this morning? I heard Gilbert-san has joined Antonio's side yesterday without speaking with Francis." He extremely disapproved of Gilbert's actions, as now the second-years would be involved the problem. Eliza gave a look of annoyance, indicating her agreement.

"That idiot's always looking for a problem, and Francis' just as bad if not more! I suppose he didn't really have a choice 'cause his brother was in the mix as Felicia's partner, but he shouldn't have broken protocol. The Royal always chooses sides!"

"Then only Francis has not formally chosen a side." Kiku stated matter-of-factly.

"No, he hasn't. But c'mon, both of them are such good friends, I'd reckon he'll choose a side sooner or later." At that Kiku averted his gaze to his own partner. One glance at the sleeping Greek beside them showed Kiku that Heracles was still completely unbeknown to the impending danger. Maybe neutrality would be the best path for them after all, Heracles didn't seem to take any interest in any conflict in politics. A knock on the door interrupted the class's fun as everyone scrambled to look busy and on topic. An officer came in, and exchanged words with their English teacher. A curious murmur rippled through the classroom.

"Kiku Honda," his teacher said. He tensed up. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong. "Please go with this officer to take an _important_ phone call." The teacher stressed the word 'important' ever so slightly, adding to Kiku's building mound of stress.

"Of course," he replied, careful to make sure he sounded at least somewhat calm. As he left the room, he could hear the beginnings of gossip as his classmates were sure it was politically related to the new feud. Although he had attended the school for little more than a year priorly, there were still places that he was not allowed to go. The officer led him down an unknown hall, and into a room that Kiku had never known existed.

"The phone," the officer nodded towards the ringing phone in the office, and promptly closed the door.

* * *

_~A town outside of Lars' Kingdom~_

Lovina's PoV

Lovina clenched and unclenched both her hands repeatedly, hoping for some sign that not all of her nerves had started to slowly die. She wore normal civilian clothes, and was about to switch trains at the local station. Her large coat covered her hands, giving her a feeling of false security. She hoped that the dark sunglasses would obscure any hint of her identity, but if it failed she had two twin daggers shoved up her boots. Glancing at the silver watch on her wrist, it was about time for Feli and the others to get to school. If Lady Luck was on her side, they wouldn't know of her little excursion at all. Lovina couldn't help a sigh slip out as she looked upwards to the heavens. The sky was an alluring royal blue, completely void of any hint of bad weather. Not a single cloud stood in the way. Tears crept behind her lashes, and it took all her will to force them back. How unfair the world was for the day to be so pretty when she was dying. Her lips forced a forlorn smile before the crowds pushed her towards her next train that would take her directly into the heart if her new enemy.

* * *

**Please comment and review! :) It's always awesome to see feedback! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Vulpi here, to help bring you our longest chapter yet. Currently I am procrastinating on taking notes about countries (ha) but anyways, I am very super excited about the next parts of the story to come! **

**Although the plot may still currently seem slightly on the boring/juvenile perhaps, side, I am hoping that the climax and all those good things will come soon, not saying the story will end anytime soon. Yeah, we had it planned for say, around 15 chapters but it's seemed to drag on for much longer than that...my words aren't that cohesive today because I'm a bit tired from having done four projects over the weekend. Sorry.../cry**

_Hellooo! First thank you for reading. :D This chapter is longer than our usual ones, and I hope that compensate for our slow update rate. I'm sorry about our erratic update rates, but we can't really help it...so sorry! Schoolwork is tougher than I remembered...hehe. Anyways I'll stop babbling now, and let you read...BTW I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! IT'LL BE SO FUN! HEHE_

Hetalia does not belong to us. I mean, it would be totally cool if it did, but that's Hidekazu Himaruya's creation only…

* * *

Kiku's PoV

"The phone." The officer nodded towards the ringing phone in the office, and promptly closed the door. Kiku held his breath, hoping that it would not be anything of much gravity. The stark office walls seemed to close in on him as would have been with a mouse in a cage as he picked up the phone.

"Hello? May I ask if this is Kiku Honda speaking?"

Kiku slightly reeled. It was his father, still as commanding as ever, though he had only spoken a simple question. "Father? Hai, it is me."

"Ah, good. I was afraid it would be another stubborn school official as was last time. That was a waste of time, if I may say so myself. Anyway, I must discuss some important events with you; as it seems, son, that you may have not been correctly informed."

"Oh! I presume this is about the, um, rivalry, so to speak?" He mentally prepared himself for what was bound to be a resulting speech on why he should choose sides. "Between the Belgian Commonwealth and the Kingdom of Spain…"

"Ah, so you are indeed aware of the ongoing _war._" The word 'war' was stressed heavily, an implication Kiku was sure had been thrown in just to make him uncomfortable. He didn't understand. Why was everyone mistaking a simple argument having nothing to do with political matters as war? Even his father, which he thought quite unreasonable though he wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"It has been brought to mine and the attention of our entire kingdom and former allies that the Belgian Commonwealth boasts access to highly dangerous substances. It is rumored that even in your academy, there has been a case of severe poisoning from such. I implore you to be highly cautious," Kiku's father continued. The boy began to grow somewhat uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one side to another. He did not particularly fancy the direction this conversation was going, even if his father did have what in his own opinion were best intentions at hand.

"Father, I assure you that although the rumors are true, everyone including school guards believe it was purely an accident. One of the chefs must've mistaken Nightglove for basil." The words that meant standing up for who was supposed to be a member of a rival kingdom felt strange on his tongue, but somewhere in his mind Kiku deemed it necessary.

There was a small, muffled cough on the other end of the line, sending apprehension hitting Kiku like a shockwave. He didn't believe he was being ridiculous in any manner, however his father happened to think otherwise.

"Yes, yes, a mistake." There was a pause, as if the man could not decide if it was better to chastise his son for his naivete or pretend as if it did not occur to him that Kiku was beginning to shy away from the kingdom's laws. "Very well then. It is true that as of right now, the coast is clear, but you _will_ have to separate allies from enemies in the near future. I tell you, it is better to do so now." _Choosing sides. _Of course. All that nervous conversation all led back to a single thing. _Choose, choose, choose, choose, choose..._Kiku repeated the words so many times in his head that it seemed to become a blur. Like the fighting. The fighting that had already lasted longer than it should; the skirmishes, verbal and physical that had repeated day after day after day and grown each time in intensity; it all ended up just a blur. No one knew exactly what side they were on, despite their desperate claims otherwise.

"Kiku?" The boy's father could not withstand a second more of the deathly silence that had begun slowly spreading. "I said that you must find allies, and enemies. What is it about that that none of my children can understand?"

Yao and the others. _Have they not done so either? I suppose it is wise of them,_ he pondered, _since they do not fully understand the situation…. _"I apologize, father." Kiku tried his best to maintain his calm demeanor, and was completely failing with every passing second. "But as of now I do not see the need to fixate myself to a certain side. What if the war ends? What if the Belgian Commonwealth gives us a great advantage? What side would we want to join then?" He began to shout, not paying very close attention to the words flying out of his mouth.

"Then we will decide what to do come such a situation. I cannot prolong this argument with you any longer, as I have a meeting to attend, but do know that by next week, I shall have heard that the Honda Empire gain an alliance with the majority of Western Europe. It will be based upon your decision." A click, and Kiku's father hung up.

The Japanese boy let out a long sigh. Such pent up frustration would get him nowhere, though he couldn't help always thinking that the war was incredibly stupid and meaningless. No lives, including Lovina's, should have ever been in danger. And now, his father's request only brought the people of his kingdom into that same peril that had no need to further exist.

* * *

Ludwig's PoV

With the everbearing looming shadow of Lovina's second-in-command, they had gotten to school and survived through first period. Ludwig's first block had been strategy. With the neverending rumors he had expected trouble, but his class had left him alone. In fact, they all seemed slightly frightened of him. It had brought him unexpected sorrow as it rang with a promise that everything would have been the same as before with the same cold, unmoving wall between his classmates and him. However with the ring of the bell he hurried down the halls to fetch Felicia. He had no idea how she had fared in politics with Vash there. The Italian princess who unlike her sister seemed incredibly vulnerable to the comments and gossip of all the other students. As if reading thoughts perfectly, Ludwig nearly smashed into Remus who appeared from the shadows of several lockers.

"Madam Felicia can stand her own ground," Remus said coldly, his silver eye glaring at him. Remus wore a black leather jacket that he now stuck his hands into. With a nod, he motioned Ludwig to keep walking. "You worry too much."

"How can you tell?" Ludwig asked out curiosity while keeping track of what part of the building they were in. Remus's existence was a mystery unto itself. He was not like Lovina's consigliere, Vincent who was incredibly cheerful, and his differently shaped eyes unnerved Ludwig greatly. Remus's expressions were also unreadable, even with all the special training Ludwig had received from his father General.

"You've had hard training and it's hard to tell," Remus admitted monotonously. "But you've never used it in a situation that actually mattered. You better know how to read someone when you wish to live to 20 in our famiglia." A emotionless grin that didn't quite reach his eyes reflected on his face. It was obvious that the conversation was done, and neither of the stone-cold faced boys said another word until they reached Felicia's classroom.

Although Ludwig had taken a brisk speed and most of the students parted at the sight of him, most of Felicia's classmates had already taken leave. She now stood outside the door, looking rather defiant at the stares and whispers that surrounded her. A surge of anger transcended upon Ludwig as an awareness of deja vu swallowed him. It was until that they had gotten outside that Ludwig realized he had forcefully dragged Felicia by her arm through the crowds, leaving Remus behind. Immediately dropping his grip, he took a step back and bowed a 90 degree angle.

"I sincerely apologize, Princess Felicia," he murmured, working hard to keep the embarrassment and shame out of face. He shouldn't have handled the situation as he had done. "I do not know what has gotten into me. It will definitely not happen again." Felicia hadn't said a word, and he dare not raise his head. Perhaps he would be expelled from his position, he thought to himself duly.

"I'm not sure that's the problem," she spoke at last, her voice the quietest Ludwig had ever heard it. "Please raise your head. We're friends, right? Are you okay? Maybe the current state of matters has taken its toll on you, too." Ludwig raised his head just in time to see her purse her lips tightly. Lines of worry crinkled above her brow.

"Not at all," he replied as fast as he could, anything to put his partner at ease. "A thing of the past was brought up, and it absorbed me. I really do apologize."

"Oh," Her lips formed a silent "O" while her stance relaxed slightly. "I guess you don't wish to speak of it."

"I apologize, but that would be preferable." He watched as a sigh escaped her in exasperation.

"You should stop apologizing, Luddy. Not everything's your fault." He wasn't sure how to respond, and she took his silence as his answer. She glanced hastily at her thin gold watch that was fastened on her wrist. "We're already tardy for second block so why not entirely skip it?" An impish grin was drawn on her face while Ludwig was simply scandalized by the thought.

"But Princess," he protested, but only recieved a laugh in return. "Your classes!"

"Oh, Luddy," she smiled. "You mustn't be so uptight, and call me Feli remember?! Come we shall go exploring and then eat pasta at the cafeteria!" She raised her arm and pointed somewhere in the distance as if she was a foreign explorer.

They spent the rest of the afternoon before lunchtime in the gardens. This time it was Felicia who was dragging him around, pointing at rare and exquisite flowers everywhere.

* * *

Bella's PoV

A week had already gone by, and Bella found nothing. Zero, zilch, nada. No evidence whatsoever, and just the thought of it angered her. She'd asked every student who she knew was on her side and snuck into the cafeteria kitchen one day after school. Feliks, who was quite nice despite his quirks, had even managed to refer her to an Estonian friend who was incredibly skilled at IT. Thanks to him, she was able to witness a bit of the footage recorded the day of the poisoning. The Belgian girl had been expecting something, anything; some kind of suspicious black-suited man or sneaky young prankster holding just that single sprig of Nightglove. As she stared at the video with hopeful eyes, though, she only saw the hustle and bustle of students and cooks and teachers and janitors. Even so, it just did not occur to her to quit. It was an internal flame that followed the direction of redemption like a compass pointing North, and following it, she wanted to be able to get to the bottom of the situation, half to save the newspaper and half to save her family.

She strolled down the hallway, careful not to bump into any students running this way and that. Bella was not in a huge hurry, partially because her Algebra II teacher was nothing short of lax. She was one of the somewhat luckier ones, and Elizaveta had complained many a time how she herself was "dreadfully unlucky" and that she had gotten all the most stringent teachers in a strange twist of fate. Well, maybe not so strange, Bella surmised, since ninety percent of the teachers in the Academy were such.

When the princess had arrived in the classroom, she saw that the teacher was currently playing solitaire while doodling a few indescribably strange creatures on a sticky note. She laughed, reminded of her Greek classmate Heracles, before pulling out her journalism notebook. When math started, she would get to math. For now, it was back to the situation at hand. Bella wished that Elizaveta or Lilli or someone she knew could be in the same place as her, but of course not. She flipped through her extensive list of news ideas. _The Cultural Differences of A.P.H. Academy _caught her eye. Yes, maybe she could start interviewing her classmates. It was almost time for the holidays, after all. Kiku, Amelia, and the others were bound to have some interesting stories to tell. If not, she could always put her own country's celebrations. _Check. _She flipped another page and promptly snickered. _Francis w/request for advice column. Hell no!_ She crossed that one out. _Why This School is Awesome_, Gilbert's idea, went in the trash as well. All he would do would be ranting about how _he_ made the school that much more awesome.

"Miss Peters? What about you?" Upon hearing the voice, Bella snapped her notebook closed and shot her head up. Class had started? She couldn't have taken that long...

"Excuse me, what was the question again?" The princess felt her face flush as she heard the chuckles of a few of her classmates.

"Please pay attention, Miss Peters. The question was number twenty-four on page 161." Bella hastily flipped through her textbook, almost ripping one of the pages, and quickly solved the problem, doing her scratchwork on the textbook and praying that it could be erased later on.

"Um, I believe it would be x equals 10? Since x equals negative 8 over 3 is an extraneous solution." She hoped her answer was correct, tapping her pencil anxiously on the table. Bella could never focus completely anymore, and she didn't understand why these equations would be useful in any political situation. But, everyone needed a good education, she supposed, it was just a hundredfold harder to always do well since she was royalty and had other situations to deal with. Well, it would only be another long day before she could return to the castle, and for that she was glad.

Aside from everything else, her best idea yet _did _need a bit more consideration.

* * *

Lovina's PoV

"Are you okay, dearie?" Lovina, lost in her abyss of thought, had forgotten the others around her. Now as the old woman who sat beside her on the train asked her how she was, she found that she couldn't answer. The woman had been knitting something the color of pastel pinks, blues and greens for the entire past hour. How peaceful she seemed compared to Lovina's own state of mind.

"Yes, of course," Lovina murmured faintly to disguise her voice. Hopefully when the old woman remembered her, she would remember a small shy girl that she had met by chance on the train. "Why do you ask?"

"You looked burdened," the woman replied nonchalantly, all the while knitting. Lovina watched the flashing of needles that flew through the thread. She wished she could only see the needles as they were, but they only reminded her of darting knives in the dead of night, reflecting slim rays of moonlight.

"No," she objected mildly, careful to maintain her mundane character. "Just a tad bit tired." She replied with a demure smile, and promptly feigned sleep.

A half hour later, the train had stopped with a screech that perhaps even Feli could hear at the Academy. Lovina snatched herself up while hastily making a way through the crowd. She was in the capital, and extremely surprised at how easily it had been. One phone call and everything had been handled perfectly. Although she trusted him with her life, it was disappointing that Vincent couldn't have done better with his cunning smiles and sly lies when the security was this ridiculously lax. Then again, perhaps it was simply the dangerous substances that were trafficked carefully. She would be careful nevertheless.

Lovina walked lithely, making sure not to be caught in the sway of the crowd. Making it out of the station smoothly, she caught a bus to the largest market in the kingdom. As she arrived, it was bustling with bodies. The market was at its zenith. Mothers shopped for groceries, while their children pranced in circles around the stalls, all the while begging for dazzling trinkets that caught their fancy. Merchants haggled fiercely, both selling and buy all at once. It was beautiful in its own chaotic mess, but she had no time to dawdle. Swimming through the river of people, she followed the flow until she reached a small tavern. _The Greyhound_ said the sign, though it didn't really matter what it was called. Most people kept away from it, which was quite keen of them. Keeping a low profile, she slipped in. Although she hoped no one had noticed her from the outside, it was the exact opposite inside.

"What is a little girl doing here?" a voice called out immediately as she stepped on the premises. Murmurs of agreement spread through the tavern, boosting the confidence of the voice that Lovina felt no need to address. It was simply below her. Plus, she was in a hurry. She would let it the person go without going through the trouble of taking away a few limbs.

Sadly to her exasperation, the other party did not consent to her mercy. As the punch went her way, Lovina expertly flipped him backwards, simultaneously pulling out a dagger that now sat pressed at his throat.

"Tch," she muttered under her breath, feeling petulant. "Who allowed you to speak to me, you fucking bastard?" she snarled with contempt. Planning to use him as an example, she pressed the blade closer, but stopped when she realized it took more effort than she thought it would have been. The shaking in her hands was difficult to mask, and the numbness in her right arm had spread to her elbow. With deep regret, she loosened her hold on the unfortunate person who now scampered away like a berated puppy. Lovina twirled the dagger in her left hand for only a second as if waving away more unwanted flies. Glaring around her in a full circle, she slipped it back into her boot. "A word to Ralph?" she called out to the bartender.

"Not without some prior arrangement, missy." he responded, polishing his glassware. He hadn't batted an eyelash when she tossed the man onto the floor. She walked towards him, and the crowd parted in front of her like the Red Sea. Annoyance spread through her as she choose a bar stool. The bartender was turned away from her as she slid her sunglasses up, and they sat there like a crown. Lovina waited semi-patiently until he turned her way again.

"Do I _require_ some sort of 'prior arrangement' to meet one of _my _captains, sir?" she whispered green eyes flashing while glaring at ignorant man. The glassware in his hand shattered as it hit the ground. Good, she thought to herself. Not all her soldiers were completely stupid bastards.

"N-no Boss," he whimpered. "Forgive me. I'll lead you right down."

Hastily wiping his hands on a towel, he motioned hesitantly for her to follow. They walked towards the back of the establishment, into an empty room that held nothing but a dull crimson rug on the floor. She shriveled her nose in contempt, there was no telling what unsavory things had fallen on the rug before although she could name a few at a moment. The bartender shuffled towards rug, pulling it up roughly. It revealed a trap door with stairs that traveled downwards, which he also lifted up.

"He should be down there with some friends, Boss," he muttered, refusing to look her straight in the face.

"Hmmm," Lovina hummed. Picking her way around the rug, she examined it for a moment. "Do you have a light?"

"Of course," he answered hurriedly, taking out a flashlight he had in his pocket. He handed it to her carefully. "I'm very sorry, Boss. I should have thought of it sooner"

Taking it, she held it for a moment, hitting it lightly on her palm. The flashlight gave off no indication that it was sturdy at all or last very long, but it would have to do.

"You may leave after I go down. I need no escort." For the time that she had idled around in the useless bar, her right forearm had taken on a distinct sensation of numbness. Although it had only lasted a few minutes, Lovina was dubious to take chances that it would disappear. Snapping the light on, she ran down the stairs as soon she heard the thud of the trapdoor close.

* * *

**It would make our days much more Prussia (a.k.a. awesome) if you guys review! Even if it is constructive criticism or a note saying you read it! :)**

_Yes! Please do! It would be us sooooo_ _very happyyyyy! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Apparently, Hetalia still hasn't fallen into our ownership. Maybe it's a good thing; we don't want to be swarmed on our way to school.

* * *

**Bella's PoV:**

The train ride was less relaxing than Bella thought it would have been. Halfway through the long trip from the capital to the provincial parts of the kingdom, the gentle sunshine had turned to rain, causing her makeshift pillow, or rather the window, to become very annoying and very cold. Her eyes drifted open, and she decided that if she couldn't sleep anymore, she might as well stare out the window for the agonisingly long rest of the time.

Across from a small wooded area was a cluster of brick houses lining a narrow street that seemed like it had not even been constructed to accommodate a person's daily back and forth travels to the market. It was certainly a far cry from the bedecked quarters of her castle, and it made Bella feel slightly luckier to be born into royalty. The princess continued staring absentmindedly, though she kept a close watch for the round, thick leaved bushes marking the presence of Nightglove. Although they greatly resembled basil she knew that it was one of the few herbs rarely grown in her kingdom, instead native to Lovina's and Felicia's. Sometimes, although Bella knew it was an uncharacteristically selfish thought, she wished that it had been the Italian princesses who had to deal with the poisonous plant instead of her and her brother.

Bella heard the train pull to a stop in the brightly lit station. She stepped out, grimacing slightly as some remaining steam from the engine dissipated into the air, creating a trace of a burning smell that certainly wasn't pleasant. Although puddles remained in the cracks of the asphalt and water had muddied the grass, the rain had at least ceased. Bella pulled her plain brown civilian styled jacket over her vest, glad that she had retained enough good sense to ignore her usual lacy dress in favour of clothes more suitable for the situation.

The Nightglove bushes were surprisingly noticeable, although at first glance, no human would ever recognise it, instead mistaking it for its harmless doppelganger. The princess lingered slightly around the side of the dirt path branching around the main one, struggling to get a good look if not just to prove that her memory served her correctly. After all, she was quite sure that an ordinary person like herself would barely be able to recall the exact location of something from their childhood, even if she had been told that it was to be kept as occult as possible.

Bella felt exasperation grip her as she walked on along the path, trekking into the woods and swatting occasionally at the passing gnat or pulling her boots out of the mud. She began to wonder how on Earth this could have been an accident. Even a five year old child wouldn't wander this far through such a inconspicuous town to pick basil. After all, it was nearly nonexistent in her kingdom. Plus, as she walked, careful to scan her surroundings as carefully as a search crew would have, there was nothing; no evidence otherwise of a malignant person who would've snatched up a sprig on purpose. Leaning against the trunk of a tree and wiping the drenched remains of her notebook cover on her coat, Bella made an adventitious glance downward that had given way to another, more hidden row of bushes, with some nearly pulled out to the roots in what seemed like a precipitous and childish manner.

Well, so she found it, didn't she?

* * *

The disguised princess was seated at the small round table of a coffee shop, waiting patiently for her so delectably named chocolate coffee. There was a group of students boisterously talking with a tone loud enough for even a snake to hear, ignoring their broken pencils or wet papers. Two people were arguing in line about something so insignificant that no one even bothered to pay them any mind, and a child made many fruitless attempts to steal a sip of his mother's drink.

"Enri Hendrick!" The princess nearly forgot that she had used an alias and it took her a full half minute before she stood up to get her drink. She muttered an "Oops, I'm quite sorry" to the rather unamused employee before picking up her things and making her way out.

The bell attached to the door jingled as Bella walked to the veranda, seating herself directly in the now shining sunlight from an angle where she could see far ahead into the distance. It held a strange sense of comfort for her knowing that all was, in a way, solved and that it could be what prevented those houses and market stalls over the hill from destruction in wartime. She pulled out her notebook once more and added a small detail into her inferences of what might have happened. For there would not be another conflict like the great war. That she was sure of; after all, whatever should stem from an argument as meaningless as that of the people in the coffee line?

After a while, Bella noticed another girl about her age trudge in and take a seat on the exact opposite side as hers, though it didn't seem that _she_ had noticed _Bella_, as the girl did not look her way but simply pushed her own somewhat oversized black hat out of her face. She wore nicer clothes than the average civilian, donned in a ruffled blouse and long skirt that made its way to her knees as well as heels that she didn't seem quite comfortable in. The girl took a long sip of her coffee, with a scowl on her face that Bella wasn't sure was because of the bitterness of her drink or an unfavourable thing that may have happened earlier.

The expression did seem familiar, reminding Bella greatly of Lovina, and she would have struck up a small joke if not for the small glance the stranger threw her way that made her somewhat more uncomfortable. Of course, it didn't seem hostile, but at the same time wasn't exactly fitting for a leisurely everyday encounter.

"Um...hi! I suppose something's on your mind?" Bella started, unsure of what exactly she should say to start the conversation appropriately.

"Hello," the girl answered hesitantly, glancing up in surprise. "Nothing that I'm aware of."

"Oh...well that's alright! You sort of remind me of my friend in that case!" Bella laughed a little. At least the stranger girl didn't talk quite as abrasively as she expected, although it still reminded her of Lovina. It wasn't exactly a lie, however, that she considered Lovina a friend.

"Is that so? Who?" Her voice radiated curiosity, while a gentle mirthful smile appeared on the girl's face with an small innuendo of slyness that mixed in.

"Well, it's this Italian classmate of mine. Although she often seems angry, I think she's kind at heart." While staring at her conversation partner, Bella detected a flash of some unidentifiable feeling in her eyes that seemed to resonate with something keen to annoyance.

It was a rather queer reaction for a stranger, but just like Bella would've thought. Perhaps? It was walking on thin ice, but the princess decided to take the chance.

"I take it that you know her; Lovina, I mean," she said with a hint of the slightest coyness. Her statement was not quite what she was thinking, but close enough to, with luck, validate her presumption.

A long period of silence fell upon the girls as Bella awaited her conversation partner's reaction. _Perhaps...this stranger really is Lovina in disguise? So in that case, what's she doing out of school?, _she pondered silently. However confusing the situation was, and very confusing it was indeed, she was not ignorant. What other person would take such a long time to answer a question? It was a simple matter of "you know her or you don't", after all.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure." A pause, followed by a gentle smile on the other girl's part. "But if we are to continue this chat, then please, take a seat." The girl smiled up at her, motioning for Bella to take one of the two chairs that sat across from her. "So we've chatted for so long yet I still do not know your name! How silly!"

"Oh...me? My name's Enri. What happens to be yours?" Her false name which she had used already once rolled off her tongue easily this time, and Bella awaited with slight curiosity the name of her conversation partner. She was slightly disappointed that the matter was not settled directly, but the ability for deception was a big deal occasionally.

"Well then, Enri!", exclaimed the other girl gleefully. "My name's Marie." Bella really smiled this time, "Lovina" was doing an excellent job at pretending,

Suddenly, a red haired young man with slightly ripped jeans and a dark denim jacket thrown over his tee rushed in their direction, shouting "Hey!" in a very obnoxious manner. He panted with the effort of what Bella expected must have been in a hurry.

Marie seemed well-acquainted with the bearer of the voice, talking to him as a long known friend, with the slight tone of admonition. The man seemed to pay no heed to her tone as she continued as usual, "How has it been?" He grinned widely. Bella was slightly confused by this manner, as she had not expected the princess of the Italian kingdom to be quite so close to many outsiders. The Academy was an exception. Bella just didn't want to let go of her assumption quite so soon.

"It's been just wonderful!", Lovina answered, with a light gesture for him to take a seat next to them. She proceeded with a chuckle, looking towards Bella. "I've just made a new friend. Please meet Enri. She's just such a dear." The other girl's voice was calm and seemed to sparkle with a true delight.

Bella suddenly found herself shaking hands with the slightly cordial red-headed man. He took her hand vigorously, and Bella found it a bit hard to stay on her feet with the energy he exuded. "It is such a great thing to meet a friend," he chattered, still not showing any sign of releasing Bella's hand. "Lovina" stepped over to save Bella from his infinitely energetic handshake. She leaned over to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

A wave of confusion ran through Bella. The only thing she could think of was, "Lovina would never do such a thing. No, she wouldn't." It just did not match up to what she had been thinking. This was just someone who at first reminded her too much of her fri-enemy. After all, she wasn't always right, and maybe she'd thought a little too much. That in itself was fine; she still had to be careful.

* * *

**Lovina's PoV:**

Lovina found Ralph in a dimly lighted room, playing poker with a few soldiers. If not for the fact that he was one of her captains, she would have probably half-murdered him right there. She watched from the doorway as a plea of rowdy laugh erupted from the small crowd. Coughing dramatically, she watched as the red-headed captain finally looked up. To others he didn't look the part of the mafia, he looked more so the part of a truant teenager, but all of Lovina's captains were her age or younger. It was her own proclivity that affected her choices.

"Boss," A delighted grin remained on Ralph's face. "Come and join us! It's just gotten good."

"I didn't come to gamble," she said as she strode towards the table. "I've come on business, _personal business_." Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she practically dragged on out the door as he continually doubled his bets all the while ignoring her. If it had been anyone besides Ralph, they would have been dealt with a long time ago.

"W-wait" he yelled as she pulled him by his collar. "Time out! Let's take a break!" Ralph continued his futile efforts.

"Please," she said as she located his office amid the underground hideout. "If you actually need the money, I'm sure I can get it back for you after you help me. Besides you're paid enough for what you do." Throwing him in, Lovina shut off his office's camera's as well as security. She motioned for him to lock the door.

"You want to give me a short epitome of what is going on?" Ralph glared at her from across the room. "I think you just made me lose at least half a million." She waved him off.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's more than one way to get your money back, but that's not important." A frown appeared on his face. She ignored it and continued, "I've been poisoned. I need the remedy."

"I don't suppose your way is exactly meritorious." A sigh floated out of him. "Can't you get Vincent to get it for you? Or Remus?"

"Unfortunately no, you bastard. Why the hell do you think I'm here? It's fuckin' Nightglove, you dumbass." A look of surprise shot across his face before he roughly took her right hand.

"How bad has it been?", he asked all business. The enormity of the situation had finally hit him, and Lovina silently thanked heaven for her captain's final clarity.

"Numbness in my left hand, and for my right side all the way up to my elbows." she answered noncommittally, shading her own concern for herself.

"No trouble in your breathing yet?" He started pacing the room, and Lovina could virtually see the gears in his head. "I'm guessing since you came yourself you don't want to have anyone with you. However, I can still come up with a strategy for you."

Although Lovina would have prefered doing it herself, she consented to his idea with a nod. She would map out the area today, and start her infiltration the next day. As for her sorella and the others, there was no helping them knowing she was gone. Remus and Vincent could delay them for a few hours or even a couple days, but they they would know eventually.

"Then I expect it finished by tonight while I'm gone," she said as she slid out of the room.

"Of course," he said as he inclined his head to substitute a bow. "You'll find your usual suite at the Marigold Hotel exactly the same way you left it." Ralph was tapping away on his keyboard, and she left him at that.

* * *

A subtle glance at her watch told Lovina it was around 2:30pm. She was sitting on the veranda of a coffee shop; rush time for restaurants were long past, and the market had started to slow down to a stable pace. After arriving at her suite, everything had been left exactly as she had remembered when she visited last. Her closet had been updated, probably thanks to Ralph who despised anything out of date. She now wore a large brimmed black hat that tipped at an angle on her head. Twitching uncomfortably in her new cream colored blouse and polka-dotted skirt, she shuffled her matching heels under her chair. A couple of the staff had been notified of her station as well as her current situation, and had insisted they treat her as her rank enjoined. However she declined, determined to keep her alias.

Lovina took a sip from her coffee, and fought the urge to go back underground. It wasn't the pressure or the increasing numbness bothered her; it was more like the lack of weaponry on her person. There weren't anonymous places to place a dagger or two in a skirt or heels. She could only manage to slide some thin poisoned needles in the hidden compartments that decorated the inside of her sleeve without anyone noticing. Although they were deadly, they weren't the solid assurance that Lovina prefered.

Feeling a stare that permeated through her, she looked up to the curious face of Bella, sister to Lars. Keeping her own sangfroid in check, she sent a flaring glare towards the other girl's way. Lovina hoped that it'll keep the cheerful girl away from her space, although she had the feeling it wouldn't work all that well. Turning her gaze towards the street below, Ralph was waving from below with vigor. A thick manila folder swished back and forth in his hand. Lovina inclined her head in greeting, silently asking him to come and join her.

"Um...hi!" Lovina hid her flinch from Bella while carefully turning her focus on her interloper. Struggling to put her scattered thoughts into place, the words that came next from Bella's mouth were a blur. She placed a placid look on her face, hoping that Bella wouldn't notice. The Belgian princess was always quite distracted, and she hoped that particular characteristic would work again now. However she froze when she realized Bella was finished and was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Hello," Lovina returned the salutation. Surmising from what she had heard, she hoped the sounds that came from her mouth next would make sense. She distantly remembered the Bella asking if she was busy or something of the kind as she continued to speak. "Nothing that I am aware of."

Keeping her words vague, Lovina couldn't help using the giant brim of the hat to hide her face, adding to her air of mystery. It was good that Ralph's sense of style was actually useful for something besides looking pretty on display. She couldn't help a smile grow on her face when Bella took up the strings of the conversation, even mentioning a friend Lovina reminded her of. If only she knew who she was speaking to right now!

"Is that so? Who?" Lovina couldn't help asking, sneaking in a pinch of gentle curiosity to complete her alias. However her reaction fell flat with Bella's description, and her anger flared slightly. Lovina needed no such compliments by anyone, especially not by an enemy. She _needed_ her tough image to survive the underworld. If any of her business associates ever heard this, rumors would spread like wildfire, and she did not have time to make _displays_ out of her mockers. Besides her hands were drenched in the deep colors of crimson already, she didn't need a darker shade of red. After all Ralph regularly reminded her that any darker shade color wouldn't match her complexion or any of his prefered styles of clothes, and Feli's suspicions would then be proven true. On top of that, Lovina prefered to keep her hands clean. For a while anyway.

"I take it that you know her; Lovina, I mean." Lovina smothered the cold, chilling laughter that threatened to pool out. Even the sometimes air-headed Belgian princess had noticed Lovina's reaction, which only relayed the fact that she was extremely out of practice. Collecting herself, Lovina fished for a reply.

"I've not had the pleasure," She smiled good naturedly at Bella. Bella had made no move to take a seat, and stood while holding her coffee in her hand. "But if we are to continue this chat, then please take a seat." After Bella sat, Lovina continued, "So we've chatted for so long yet I don't even know your name! How silly!" Placing a naive expression on her face, Lovina waited for the alibi that Bella was using. She was pleasantly surprised at the amount of skill the princess used to lie.

"Well then, Enri!" Lovina grinned like a carefree puppy. "My name's Marie."

"Hey!" A loud voice screamed in their direction. Bella turned towards the direction, and Lovina copied her in turn. The red-headed moron faked a pant as he reached their table.

"My friend, how great to see you again after so long!," Lovina stood up gracefully to greet him in a friendly hug. "Why are you making such a scene?" she whispered into his ear under the curious eyes of the Belgian princess. "Don't be such an asshole."

"How has it been?" Ralph ignored her without much effort. Afterall it was something that he practiced on a daily basis. It was amazing that Lovina even got a shred of work out of the lazy bastard.

"It's been just wonderful!" Lovina exclaimed, motioning for him to take a seat and hide the folder. "I've just made a new friend. Please meet Erni. She's just such a dear." Ralph gave her a knowing smile, while moving forward to shake Bella's hand with vigor.

"It is such a great thing to meet a friend," he babbled. Lovina watched as Bella's hand was leaving faint silhouettes from Ralph's ridiculous speed of hand shaking. Instead of glaring at him, she gently placed her hand on his arm while muffling laughter.

"I think that's enough, love" she smiled, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. Satisfaction spread through her as Bella's face easily exposed that all her doubts had been put to rest. She continued to speak as she turned towards Bella. "I'm so sorry to cut our first meeting short, but we must go now. It'll be great if we could meet again!"

"Yes, it would be nice if we could meet again some time," Bella stood up to meet them, giving final good-byes. It was only after Lovina and Ralph mingled into the streets that they disentangled themselves from each other, still careful to keep each other close in case of another surprise meeting.

"I can't believe you actually managed to do that," Ralph guffawed, leaning on her to keep from falling over. "Your face though…" The end of his sentence was covered up with uncontrollable laughter.

"Shut the hell up," Lovina hissed, still trying to keep up appearances. "Why the fuck couldn't you have been more normal?" She snatched the folder from slipping.

"Normal?" Bursts of laughter continued to slip out of him, and Lovina fought the urge to slap him across the face. "You called yourself normal?! I should've brought a camera. I mean really…" Peals of laughter buried the end of his sentence.

"You fucking bastard," Lovina said to him as she smiled affably to an elder couple that passed by her. "Wait until we get back to my hotel room. I'll have your fucking head stuck on a stick in hell." A sharp jab with her elbow was added to Ralph's side to emphasize her words.

"Ok fine," Ralph conceded, rubbing his side in a grimace. "However you're paying for my hospital bill if that gave me internal bleeding. You'll also have to win me back that half a million I lost this morning."

"First, I pay you enough money," she smiled to the attendant at the front desk as they entered the Marigold Hotel. "Second, you can fucking bleed to death you lazy bastard."

"But the half a million was my three day's wage," he whined. "I put hard work in that!"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Lovina said, pushing the elevator button. "I called your vice-captain last week, and asked what the hell you were doing. Do you know what the fucking answer was? You were sleeping for the last 24 hours! How the hell is that even possible?"

"I had a good reason," he said as he slid the room card threw and held the door for her.

"He said you gambled for 72 hours straight," Lovina gritted out with great pains, while ripping the folder open. "HOW THE HELL DO I NOT PAY YOU ENOUGH MONEY?" She allowed herself to scream from annoyance after the door shut, knowing the walls were soundproof.

"Fine," Ralph sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sneak out of this one. He would have to change his vice-captain too. He wondered why his vice-captain didn't tell her about all his other 'adventures', but he was content with only this one event coming to light.

"You're not changing you're vice-captain," Lovina spoke firmly without looking up from her flipping. "When does this happen?" She motioned to the pile of papers that laid abandoned on a desk. Ralph grinned, mischief glistened off his eyes. Now this was more his style.

"Tonight." The one word earned him a pleased nod from Lovina.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello, it's Vulpi speaking! (That seems to be my tagline nowadays, I always start out with that phrase, haha). First of all, Happy Thanksgiving to those readers who celebrate it because I almost completely forgot about the holiday! Go eat tons of food and be happy and be thankful for everything you should be people! Haha, just kidding, sort of. Stereotypical Thanksgivings….Anyway, Silvre and I thought it would be good to explain our rather interesting choices for the PoVs of this chapter!**

**As you have read, assuming you did not skip all the way to the end just to read this Author's Notes (because, one, you would be telepathic to know that we put it here, and two, because where is the fun in doing that?), we had the same exact situation for the second parts of both Lovina's and Bella's PoVs. We wanted to try to express the same **_**important **_**plot event from two drastically different characters' minds because that way, it would not only be more fun, but you could see the situation more clearly and be assured that the mystery stranger girl was indeed Lovina speaking. She had some amazing acting skills, does she not? It is very very amazing indeed, hahaha. **

**Anyway, I am writing what seems to be much more than I should so, I guess the tl;dr would just be that we wanted the situation that almost signifies the end of the big-mini-plot event, a.k.a. the Nightglove poisoning, to be very clear to the readers of what is going on. At least, this is my sort of deeper interpretation because in reality, we just decided, **_**oh, hey look, let's make this more exciting and write the same thing for both PoVs!**_

_Hi! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! This is Silvre! I will also refrain from using any more exclamation marks. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and wasn't too bored out by both the PoVs that are rather similar. Of course there was a reason we did that, but Vulpi explained everything in detail so no need for me to repeat. :) _

_I know we took a rather looooonnnggg time, but school work overload must be done with first. This is one of the sad but true facts of the world. However I hope you still enjoyed it! :D Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you had fun while you did! Please comment to tell us your thoughts! We always welcome constructive criticism and ideas! :) (Oops I used more exclamation marks…) _


End file.
